Sond goes to Lynnia
by Sondilyn
Summary: Next chapter up. What's happening? QUICKSAND!!
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the Zelda characters or places in any way, shape, or form. Any other characters belong to Kat or myself. I think this is how I do it.well, this is like a mini thing that tells you about the characters coming up in my story.  
  
Sondilyn- otherwise known as Sond. She has a crush on Link, Tyhino, Chiron, Nick, Archer, and Silfan. She carries around a mug of coffee on her head and the bow and some arrows. The power of the arrows belongs in her arrows. Her respective faerie is named Cyrus. Sond belongs to herself.  
  
Katherine- otherwise known as Kat. She has a crush on Kafei. She knows the powers of Din's fire, Nayru's love, and Farore's wind. She has the most magical power out of most of Team Random. Her respective faerie is named Dink. Kat belongs to herself.  
  
Chiron: Is from the Gerudo land and was trained by Twin Rova. He was originally the assassin of the Heroes of Time but joined instead. Chiron has a crush on Sond making a hardship on everyone else who has a crush on her. He yields the power of the Megaton hammer and has a tunic made especially by the witch twins to resist both fire and water. His respective faerie is named Pedro. Chiron belongs to-- well, he's just there.  
  
Link: The young Hylian boy who did not have a faerie. He too has a crush on Sond. He lived with her from since who knows when. He has the power of the triforce within himself and has to use a small sword since the Master sword is too big for him. Link's temporary faeries are named Tatl and Tael. Link belongs to Nintendo.  
  
Kafei- is a young boy from Termina who is the mayor's son. He wears the Keaton mask and uses a large Deku stick for a weapon. He has a crush on Katherine and I guess they both know that. Kafei's respective faerie is named Keeto. Kafei belongs to Nintendo.  
  
Tyhino- His nickname is Ty and he comes from the land of Volcania. His story is not yet told but he is best friends with Nick. His brother is Kasumi. Ty has a tail and Link makes fun of him all the time. Link and Ty are mortal enemies. One of the reasons is because Ty likes Sond. Ty belongs to myself.  
  
Nicolas- He is nicknamed Nick. He has a hard time with English since his native language is Volcanian. He loves really hot chili and gets in fights with others mostly because he too likes Sond. Nick belongs to myself.  
  
Kasumi- He is mostly called Kas. He is a pacifist who has had a hard life. He is a wanderer from Volcania and shows up unexpectedly. He doesn't talk much and his famous phrase is "." He is twenty years old. Kas belongs to myself.  
  
Archer- hasn't shown up yet but he hates being called Zachary. He has a talking cat named Zatch and he "inherited" his father's faerie Dakka. He now works at the inn and the milk bar in Termina's clocktown. He also likes Sond. Archer belongs to myself.  
  
Silfan- He is called Silf for short. He likes to poison people. He lives in Volcania and he too likes Sond. Not all too much is known about him. Silf belongs to myself.  
  
Timbre- Timbre is a wolf as well as a person. Though he is short, he still is ten years old like the rest of us. He always wears a trench coat and his respective faerie's name is Obol. Obol can't talk. Timbre belongs to Kat.  
  
Jason- you will find out. He belongs to both himself and I.  
  
Any other characters such as the Oracle of Ages and Seasons, Twin Rova, Zelda, Onox, Veran, and what else not all belongs to Nintendo. not me. Sorry if I forgot anyone else.  
  
This is just to show you who is who. So don't mind this all too much. More is to come. ^_~V -Sond. 


	2. Chapter 1: Off to the Great Beyond

Like I said, Zelda is not mine.  
  
This is the first part of I hope many more chapters. But I need help. I need to know what you think and what else should happen. I have a lot written but I have a block so anything is accepted except for bad stuff, which would make my characters and me sad. (And Kat's characters.) Well, Onwards into the abyss of the story. Oh and I'm sorry if the chapters are short. I don't write all that well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Off to the Great Beyond  
  
  
  
  
  
Sondilyn sat around waiting for the others to catch up. She had wanted to take a vacation for quite a long time, but with everyone wanting to do something else there was no way that she was going to get that vacation. Sondilyn sat still impatiently kicking her feet in the dust,  
  
"Come on!! You guys are too slow!" She yelled loudly to the on coming group.  
  
The others were coming up the path that led to Termina's Clock Town. Ty was glaring daggers at Link as Link was glaring swords back at him.  
  
"Why don't you just cool it you guys." stated Kat. "It's not like you haven't already got your revenge last time we were in Clock Town."  
  
As Kas thought back he remembered the last time that they were there.everyone got in huge trouble and he had to get them out. You see a few months back Kas had to rescue everyone from a dangerous hunter that was after Timbre's head. Not a pretty sight now that he thought about it.  
  
  
  
Sond rocked back and forth on a large boulder. "That's it!" she yelled to the group before she started running off into the distance, away from the group, "I'm going to Lynna!"  
  
  
  
Kat looked ahead in surprise, "Did she just say she was going to Lynna?"  
  
Kafei gave her a side-glance and shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess so. it's about time that she took a vacation. She has to put up with us all the time and we never let her get any rest."  
  
He had a point, all the time Sond had to save her friends and put up with the criticism of how bad her cooking is. So her cooking was bad, well, really bad. Last time that she tried cooking she blew up half of the inn and the back of the milk bar.  
  
Chiron looked at Kafei with the same look that Kafei gave Kat, "Yeah, after putting up with us, who wouldn't need a vacation?"  
  
  
  
Timbre walked behind the group trotting along side Kas. "So." was the only thing that he could think of.  
  
Kas, who just kept walking, gave a slight sigh.  
  
"Do you know something we don't?"  
  
Kas looked down at Timbre and then back at the horizon where the silhouette of Sond was diminishing quickly. "I have a feeling that she is not going to get the quiet vacation that she has been wanting."  
  
Timbre looked up at Kas with a questioning look but thought better than to question someone who knew a lot more than most people.  
  
  
  
"I's no' li' we ano'ed 'er or an'thin'..." Nick said offhandedly.  
  
A glowing purple orb popped out from under Link's hat and buzzed around Kat's head "Well, I guess that we have to wait for her to come back." Tael said.  
  
Link was going to say something but at that time he was hit upside the head with Ty's hand.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought I saw a bug but it was only a dust speck."  
  
Link glared at Ty and was tempted to say something very creative when another glowing orb peered out from underneath the hat. Tatl groggily tried to lift the hat up enough to scoot out but ended up just peeking her head out. "You know you might as well stay and rest your sorry butts here." she said "She's saved you a lot of times and you wouldn't want to get into anymore trouble than you need to be."  
  
Three more brightly colored orbs flew out and circled the group. "Yeh." said Pedro who was leaning against Chiron's heavily gelled hair "You wouldn't want to end up dying."  
  
"You know. Sond running off is very peculiar," stated Dink who at this time was perched on Kafei's head.  
  
Keeto zoomed around and landed on Timbre's nose. "You could be in this conversation furry."  
  
Timbre just flicked the fairy off his nose and kept walking. This is kind of strange.He thought . she must have something on her mind if she just ran off like that. He couldn't have been more right.  
  
  
  
Sond had slowed down to a walk and was quite far ahead of the group by now. "It's not like I know the way." she said to her waist pack "You could be at least a little help. if you don't mind."  
  
A dark blue fairy popped his head out of the bag and started playing with the drawstring. "Well, maybe I could be a little more help." He struggled and pushed at the bag " if's you let me out of here."  
  
Sond opened the bag sending the fairy flying out and crashing into her coffee cup. "I didn't know you liked coffee," she giggled.  
  
He didn't. he would have rather have stayed in the bag, but Sond was his friend and one of his only at that. Sond picked Cyrus out of her cup and set him on her shoulder. She wished she hadn't done that. Anything would have been nicer, but sending him into her cup? That was just mean.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just irritated."  
  
Cyrus looked over and sighed, "I'm sorry too."  
  
There was an awkward silence and then Sond started walking. She had might as well get on her way. There was a long journey ahead of her.  
  
Sond headed northwest past the canyon and the swamp coming in contact once or twice with someone she knew. She even got to see the Deku King and his daughter. Dinner there was great but it was a little bit on the grainy side. Though most food made by the Deku race was. Camping the night in a tree house with a monkey or having target practice with a friendly octoroc or two was nothing strange to Sond. After traveling for about three days, Sond came upon a rather large village with a few trees and many houses.  
  
"You know." she said, "This isn't how I pictured Lynna to be." Sond looked around questionably and studied her surroundings.  
  
It was a nice day and the sun was rising over a large hill with an equally large flower underneath it. Looking around there was a house up on another hill, many dirt patches, a small shop, many little houses, and a large gate.  
  
"I really need to learn to ask for directions." she said.  
  
A small boy ran up to her and hugged her leg tightly.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
The little boy looked up and started sobbing quite loudly. Having an immediate reaction Sond pulled out her bow and looked around with caution.  
  
"I don't see anything that would scare you."  
  
The boy looked around and pulled on Sond's skirt. "Watch." he said.  
  
Sond waited for a good twenty minutes before she sat down and started rummaging through her side pack. She picked her coffee cup off her head and swished it a few times. Nothing was happening and it was becoming really boring. Putting the cup back atop her head Sond thought of her friends and what they would be doing now. They're probably arguing or fighting over who gets the top bunk in the inn or doing a jam session. She sure missed having jam sessions. The band playing and Timbre singing, Ty hitting Link in the head with his saxophone, Link getting mad at him and tossing the sacred Ocarina of time at Ty's genital area, Nick falling over laughing at the situation and landing on Chiron who in turn would smack Nick in the arm with his guitar. Sure she missed that, but having to cook and having no time to herself was not a vacation situation.  
  
Sond soon found herself playing solitaire with her deck of cards and losing at it, for a change. The boy sat next to her staring at her face.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she asked a little annoyed.  
  
The boy just blinked and did not reply. "You are really annoying me." Sond shuffled her cards and got up. "If this is how I have to spend my day, I might as well have a look around."  
  
For a small area there sure were a lot of houses. She stopped at the first one she came to and knocked. Surprisingly the door opened and she walked in. There was a shelf, a podium, and a really scary looking man with large spectacles. A dim torch in the room's corner lighted the room. The short man behind the podium stared at her for a moment and said in broken English, "I see we have customer" his eyes glinting in the torch light "You find item and bring to me. no stealing. I sell for good price."  
  
Sond looked around on the shelf.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't get from the merchants back in Goron Mountain." was said under a breath as she saw a very pretty ring. "This would go great with my deku mask!" Sond hurried to the counter with her treasure and stuck the ring in the merchant's face. "I want this," she said shoving it forward.  
  
The man stepped backwards from his spot behind the counter and took the ring out of Sond's hand. "You pick good item. thirty rupees." Sond looked somewhat flabbergasted at the price of the ring but she really wanted it. It was gold and had a little black hooded face on it.  
  
"I don't know what this face is for but I sure think it will go good with my mask."  
  
Sond walked out of the store to see a whole new world. The large flower that was in full bloom was now shriveled and brown and there was multi colored leaf litter scattering the ground.  
  
"This is getting WAY too weird." said Sond as the little boy came running over to her again.  
  
"The oracle has disappeared!!! he yelled.  
  
Sond covered her ears in pain as the boy screamed. If there was ever a time that one was to have a massive headache, this would be that time, for that kids voice went off of the Richter scale. Not that Sond's didn't, it's just screaming in people's ears is a very mean thing to do.  
  
After Sond regained her hearing in her right ear she left the little boy who was in the process of having a fit of screaming.  
  
"I'm going to have more of a look around. maybe I'll loose that kid in the process" was all that was said as Sond walked away from the shop.  
  
The leaves crunched underneath her feet, as she looked around at all the brightly colored houses. One of them caught her eye right off the bat. A ring protruded out of its green roof and a huge sign stood near the doorway. Vasu Jewelers, all your ring appraising needs fulfilled! Well, if that wasn't the strangest sign, then she didn't know what could have been. Appraising rings, what will they think of next? She thought to herself. She entered the ring shop with her ring in hand. As she entered a man with a white turban with a bright blue feather sticking out of it ran to her and greeted her with a very powerful handshake.  
  
"Do come in! Welcome to Vasu Jewelers! I don't recognize you so you must be a new timer here."  
  
Sond thought to herself, He must be really starved for customers if he greets newcomers to his store like that.  
  
The man dragged Sond to the front counter and laid out a box. "This is a ring box! It holds magical rings that you collect and get appraised."  
  
Sond looked at the man as if he had a peculiar bug crawling on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, you must be very confused my friend" he noted, noticing the strange look that was plastered on Sond's face. "Let me show you the magic of the rings."  
  
What Sond saw next set her into a fit of laughter. The man named Vasu took out a ring from under his counter and placed it on a small piece of cloth. Covering it, he struck the counter with his hand sending a light sparkly dust into the air.  
  
"There! This ring has been appraised! I will call it the friendship ring! It is a symbol of a new meeting! I will give you this ring for free, and as a symbol of our friendship I will also give you this box."  
  
Sondilyn grabbed the box and stuck the Friendship ring inside. While walking out of the store, Sondilyn realized the ring in her hand.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Vasu. I have this ring that I wanted to be. er. appraised."  
  
Vasu looked at Sond happily and stuck out his hand. "I'm glad you understand the process young one! Let me appraise this ring!" Vasu appraised the ring quickly using the same process as last time. "There! I will call this ring the Subrosian ring! You become like a Subrosian!"  
  
Sond looked at the ring quizzically. What used to be a gold ring with a little black hooded face on it was now a silver ring with a red hooded face on it. Vasu looked at Sond and put his hand out.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, but every ring appraisal will cost twenty rupees each."  
  
Sond's mouth dropped open. It's not like she was made of money. Again Sond thought to herself, I gave most of my money to Ty when we went to clock town. Sond dug into her pocket and pulled out the last two rupees in her pocket. Just enough too.  
  
Sond yelled at the top of her lungs, "You know, you could TELL people that they have to pay BEFORE they receive what they want!!!!"  
  
Vasu stared at her in amazement after that comment because everything after that was lit with very colorful vocabulary. Vasu stated as she was walking toward the door, "Rings don't do anything unless worn!"  
  
Sond stormed out the door just to find that once again the outside had changed. What was before a beautiful fall day was now a hazy humid summer day. "What the #&^!@#*!!" was the last thing she could yell before that small boy and a dog pounced on her.  
  
The little boy who was now crying looked up and whined, "But they took the Oracle." Though she had heard it enough before.  
  
Sond looked down and for the first time she noticed that the boy looked oddly familiar. Though he was only six or seven he looked much like Chiron, except the kid's hair was shorter and his eyes were bigger. His dog looked familiar as well. On the contrary to more black fur than white, the dogs fur was white and black but it's green eyes shone brightly in the summer's sun.  
  
Sond shook her head and looked down again, the boy was now staring straight up at her.  
  
"What's your name?" Sond asked quizzically.  
  
The boy blinked a few times and softly answered, "Miksou and that's my dog Tisore."  
  
"You look and awful lot like a couple of my friends." What she meant was that she looked like Chiron and Timbre of course.  
  
The boy blinked again, "Well," the tears in his eyes had almost fully faded, "The Oracle used to say that things are different in Holodrum and Lynna. You can always find an opposite or similar counterpart. They all come from Symmetry city in Lynna."  
  
Sond sighed and plopped down at the base of a tree. This was getting too confusing. First, some Oracle has gone missing, then some Symmetry City thing, more season changes than you can have in several years, and now I'm lost in Holodrum, Sond thought.  
  
"Some vacation."  
  
The boy looked down at the blurted statement. "I.I didn't mean to bother you on your vacation." he sobbed as he ran off to a house in the distance.  
  
As day turned to night Sond found herself lying beneath another tree. The only problem that she found with it was trying not to be set on fire as she watched a deku scrub or two bobbing up and down arguing the prices of shields.  
  
"Bo! They pay 300 an' a half!"  
  
"Ya' mak'em pay 500 and they need it bad. 'cause ya' barg'n wit' a like like, Dip!"  
  
"Bo! Goo'! Goo'! Buh' don'cha make it 400 an' they'll be more easier ta' pay."  
  
"True, true, Dip."  
  
The jabbering sent Sond into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams filled with thoughts about her friends. "They don't want to be your friends." a gravely voice echoed through her head, "They are just using you.they don't need you.they sent you packing." The voice faded and Sond was watching herself being used and teased. All the time having people pretend she was wanted. Every time she thought that none of her friends would ever do such a thing, the dream just got worse.  
  
"'ay Bo, ya' hear that?"  
  
"Yeah.what is it Dip?"  
  
"Bo i's commin' from that tree."  
  
"Ya' sure Dip?"  
  
"Bo, 'course I'm sure!"  
  
"Ya' think we shoul' poke it Dip?"  
  
"Bo, yer' crazy! We shoul' just leave it!"  
  
"Buh what've i's hurt Dip?"  
  
"Bo, Yer right."  
  
If it wasn't funny enough to see a deku scrub walking, it's even funnier to see two of them running. Like a heard of hungry Gorons running after a single piece of rock steak the dekus ran.  
  
"Bo, ya' think i's dead?" "I think i's breathin' Dip."  
  
"Bo, le'ss bring it inta' the house." "Goo' idea Dip."  
  
The two deku merchants grabbed the sleeping form and dragged it across the ground into their hollow.  
  
"Prop'per up Dip."  
  
"Bo, make some coffee."  
  
The warmth seeped through Sond's damp tunic and her dreams faded as she was sent into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Across Holodrum on the outskirts of Lynna, two figures sat in a tower at a table discussing their plans.  
  
"We kidnap the Oracles and make them do our bidding. Then with that we will have the power to run Holodrum and Lynna." The tall man in metallic armor shifted in his seat and reached for a pawn.  
  
"Onox, that plan will give us the chance to then capture the princess of Hyrule. We won't have to worry about her guards because they are too fat to even try to stop us. We will rule the world." The other figure pushed back her hat and moved her knight forward. "Check mate."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Well, this is a quite interesting chapter. I hope you all like how it's going so far. I do need suggestions. And I won't put up more until I get at least two. 'cause then I'll know if somebody likes it. -_-;;; I need a life. and more friends. sorry. er. get back to me! ^_~V -Sond 


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Act

Zelda does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.  
  
So, two reviews equals me writing another chapter. I thank Kat for helping me get through the times that I couldn't think of anything to write. I finally figured out more, so now I write. And I am typing this as fast as I can, but I can only type so fast because I have a problem with my wrist. So I hope that you like this.  
  
Chapter 2: Enter The Act  
  
  
  
Sond woke up to find herself in a rather large underground room. Roots flowed in and out of the walls and an occasional worm would stick out its head. A fireplace in the corner of the room sent warmth and a dim glow around as a kettle made slight chirping noises each time the fire licked the bottom. Lifting her arm, Sond brushed the hair out of her face and noticed random bandages littering her appendages.  
  
"What happened?" came dryly out of her mouth.  
  
"Ya' got burnn'd a lot an' were actin' weird."  
  
"Bo an' I had a heck of a time draggin' ya' here so ya' got kinda' brused."  
  
Sondilyn coughed a bit at this comment and rubbed the back of her head. If the first headache hadn't gone away then she would have a migraine.  
  
"So," she commented, "What 's going on around here?"  
  
The two dekus looked at Sond, at each other, and then back at Sond once again.  
  
"Ya' see Dip an' I we know that the Oracle o' seasons was abducted."  
  
"Ya'. Two witches wanna' take the castle o' Hyrule an' they created two people ta' carry it out."  
  
Sond sat up and looked around for a second. "So you mean that's why the weather changes abnormally here?" she asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"Ya'" Dip nodded.  
  
"Ya'" Bo agreed.  
  
Sond stood up just to know the back of her head on the ceiling. Crouching down, she crawled to a trap door that was located on the ceiling. Opening it, a pile of snow fell on her head. "Not another change.the weather here is so screwy."  
  
"Well, go fix it."  
  
"Goo' choice Dip!"  
  
The dekus were probably right. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that she should. Pushing herself out the door into the snow, Sond trudged back to the city.  
  
Onox looked at the chessboard in disbelief. "That is the fifth time in a row!"  
  
Veran looked at him and smirked. "Serves you right to challenge such a beautiful dark mistress such as myself."  
  
Onox just smiled and fumbled with something in the pocket under his armor. Tonight was the night that they were going to get both the Oracles and brainwash them. Once the Oracles were brainwashed they would be sent to Hyrule to get rid of the princess Zelda for good. Something Gannondorf was never able to achieve. Then both Veran and himself would become the rulers of the world. The only thing in his mind that was worrying him was when was he to propose to Veran. She meant everything to him and ruling together would be the happiest thing in his life. Should he do it now or when he had originally planned it to be.  
  
Onox and Veran were made by Twin Rova to complete the job of destroying the princess of Hyrule. The twin witches had made them both out of the same piece of clay that was molded into the shapes of human beings but the moldings had special powers. The two of them came to life under the light of the red moon and had the special powers to turn into certain types of animailia. They had been alive now for a month but their training had just ended.  
  
Onox had figured that getting engaged under the same red moon that had brought them together in the first place would be the finishing touch to their destiny. It would then be intertwined. Onox was about to say something to Veran when a pair of bickering twins flew through the window in the tower.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you." The fire witch Koume said.  
  
"We have news to report." Her counter opposite replied.  
  
Onox's smile faded into a frown as he took his hand out of his pocket. "So what's this 'news' that you speak of?"  
  
The icy witch Kotake retorted, "We have lost the Oracle of Ages master."  
  
Veran stood up with a vigorous force sending the table and the chess board flying into the back wall. The pieces fell to the floor and shattered as Onox got up and took a step forward.  
  
"THIS IS UNEXPECTABLE!" she screeched.  
  
Koume and Kotake hovered just out of her reach. Good thing too because if Veran was to get her hands on them they would have been minced onion. Onox took another step forward and put his hands on Veran's shoulders.  
  
"No excuse is good enough.find her and capture her now."  
  
Fire and ice would have mixed with how fast the witches sped out of the window. Onox looked down and thought to himself that this may not be the right time to ask. Deciding to wait may be the key.  
  
As the witches flew off Kotake chattered excitedly, "They're falling for it!"  
  
Koume smiled a toothy grin and replied, "Yes, I'm glad I thought of it."  
  
The icy witch glared icicles at her twin. "You thought of it?!?! You take all the credit for my ideas!"  
  
Koume grinned evilly, "I knew you were going senile, but not this quick."  
  
Kotake was enraged at this and the argument worsened. "You know as well as I do that we are both four hundred forty three and four months old!"  
  
Koume would have liked to argue more but she had a feeling in her big nose that the Oracle of Ages was close by.  
  
Kas sat on a rock watching a small lizard scuttle by intently. All of the others were doing the same as they usually would. Link was practicing hitting targets with his sword, Katherine was sketching a picture of Kafei, who was polishing his Keaton mask, Ty was brushing his tail, Timbre was taking a nap on a flat rock, Nick was making chili over the fire, and Chiron was gelling his hair once again.  
  
He watched the lizard as it moved to the safety of a rock. Sighing, Kas watched its tail flick back and forth. "." was the only thing that came from him. I wonder what Sondilyn is doing right now.from what I feel.she's not doing all to great and it's just going to get worse. Kas thought.  
  
Kas jerked forward as a head appeared over his left shoulder and loudly stated, "Howdy strangers! I was wondering what a strange bunch like you is doing in a big ol' place like this."  
  
Scooting off his seat on the rock, Kas turned around glaring at the stranger. "How did you sneak up on me like that? No one ever has except a friend of ours."  
  
The stranger put on a humiliated face and his hand crept behind his head. "I'm so sorry to startle you.I was just wandering by and you all seemed like you needed amusement." Kas looked at his strangely for a moment. "Oh, you see I'm a traveling performer and I'm looking for an audience. If you want a preview I can show you." The stranger looked expectantly looked around the campsite. He was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes who seemed a bit older than Kas. His hair was a little messed up but his clothes made him look like a regular Hylian.  
  
The man looked around again and figured that it was time for a little show time. He whirled in a circle and made a queer whooshing sound, just to stop and face them once again. Ty and Nick's mouths dropped at the site. The man looked exactly like Kas. The only difference was the man's hair was still brown where as Kas' hair was a light gray.  
  
"Ta' dah'!!!"  
  
Kas looked at the man then looked at his cape. Both were almost exactly alike. "Pretty good, if I must say."  
  
"So, can I perform for you?" The man asked. "The only think I ask for is a couple rupees for payment, since I'm a wandering performer."  
  
Katherine looked at Kafei and Kafei looked at Link. "Can you turn yourself into anyone?" Link asked.  
  
The man looked around the group and stepped in front of Timbre. "Yeah, I can copy anyone and their voices.the only thing I can't do is change the color of my hair."  
  
Timbre looked at him in disbelief. Link looked at both of them and laughed. "What? Are you like twenty or something? You can't get as short as us.or as short as Timbe for that fact!"  
  
Timbre nodded slowly. Not that Link was wrong about his size, though he could have been a little nicer about it, but he was quite displeased at being called Timbe instead of Timbre.  
  
"Well," the man replied to Link's semi-rude comment. "One, I am twenty four and two I can get as short as I have to, to make my audiences awe in amazement."  
  
Link scoffed and turned to Ty but still talking to the man, "I bet that you can do that but not grow a tail. You're just a fraud."  
  
The man sarcastically replied in Link's exact voice, "Well, I bet that your little muscles can't pick up that big ol' sword over there.because you're probably a fraud."  
  
Link glared at him and said nothing. It wasn't often that he was speechless but it wasn't often that anyone was sarcastic back to him either. Ty snickered and Nick stood up. Finishing a large spoonful of chili Nick asked the man, "Cou' ya' loo' li' Tim're?  
  
Kat thought a second and said out loud, "What's your name anyways?"  
  
He looked at both Nick and Kat and answered them in opposite order, "Two, my name is Jay and one, I can." Link looked up and snickered, There's no way he can get as short as Timbe is. he thought.  
  
Jay looked down at Timbre and stared at him intently. Just like he did to Kas before Kas realized that he was there. He has a headband, green eyes, about four feet tall, a black T- shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a trench coat. Hummm. was the last thing that he thought about before he stood up straight and took a bow.  
  
"Well, I am supposing that this boy's name must be Timbre and I will become an almost exact living replica of him in just seconds!"  
  
Again Link scoffed but watched intently as Jay did his act to the group. Jay again spun and a whir could be heard. Only a few seconds after Jay started spinning there stood an almost perfect mirror image of Timbre. Again the only problem was that his hair was brown instead of black. Link's jaw dropped, what was just a person slightly taller than Kas was now a short kid.  
  
"Hi!" Jay said in the same voice as Timbre.  
  
Timbre stared at Jay and poked his own hair a couple times and then poked Jay's hair a couple more. "That's pretty good. You could almost think that you are me."  
  
"But I am you."  
  
"No, I'm only me."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jay spun again and was back in his original clothes, height, and his hair was again mussed up. "How was that?"  
  
Nick nodded in approval, "Tha' wa' 'ret'y goo'."  
  
"Aye' ca' im'erso'ate yah' too." Jay responded to Nick as he once again spun in place and changed appearances. A few seconds later there was another mirror image, but this time it was of Nick. Link thought for a second and pointed the usual out.  
  
"Your hair isn't the same color.why?"  
  
Jay changed back again and looked down. "You see, as hard as one can try you can't change one thing that shows your true identity."  
  
Link raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.  
  
Sighing Jay explained, "If you ever notice, when you change into a costume you always look like yourself. Even a master of disguise can't change exactly. The rules of Nayru, Farore, and Din say that no matter what, you have to always have one trait that shows your true personality. I myself chose my hair for the reason that I find that most people have a shade of brown hair."  
  
Katherine looked up at Jay. "What is making you keep this 'law'?"  
  
"Well, when you eventually choose your fate, the goddesses have to know. So you have to tell them what you want to do for the rest of your life. If you are a copy cat, like myself, then you tell them what you are not going to change about your physical self."  
  
"That makes sense." Kafei stated as he sat down.  
  
"So when we figure out what we want to do for the rest of our lives, like being the heroes of time, then we tell the goddesses?" Chiron asked.  
  
Jay answered in a sad voice, "Kind of.you see, you are technically figuring out what your destiny is and assuring to the goddesses that you know it."  
  
More questions were going to be asked when Kas intervened, "So that's why you are what you are."  
  
"Yes, I was always destined to be a copy cat."  
  
Pedro flew out from under Chiron's cape and leaned against Chiron's hair. "So can you make yourself look like Chiron?"  
  
The whole mood changed from solemn to happy once again. "Of course! It would be my pleasure! And for a new change of pace I'll do something that your friend usually does. Now what is one of his hobbies?"  
  
Another faerie was seen doing a skateboard manual off of the edge of the Keaton mask. "Other than heavily gelling his hair all the time, he plays the guitar."  
  
Kafei swiped at Keeto as he said this, "That came out rude."  
  
Jay laughed for a while as the faeries comically insulted each other.  
  
Leaning against Chiron's hair, Pedro flicked an end. "You know with all of this gel, one good match could set your hair up in flames.of course that's usually what I do to Cyrus."  
  
"Let me guess," Dink said crossing her arms, "You can make an exception."  
  
"Hey how'd you guess?"  
  
Thinking of the act he was supposed to be putting on, Jay spun and came out as a Chiron replica. "How's this on for size?" Jay pulled out a guitar. "And now time for an oldie." Both Chiron and Jay yelled at the same time, "ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!!!!"  
  
It was one of the best acts to be seen for a while. As Jay sang, Chiron joined in along with Nick, Kafei, Link, and Ty singing in the background. For added effect Kat pelted pebbles into a large rock to represent gunshots. Kas fought hard not to laugh but ended up cracking toward the end when Jay and Chiron collided in a jump and ended up doing splits and landing on each other's boot.  
  
After that show, Jay wanted to take a rest. Being an actor didn't mean that he couldn't get hurt and being cross-eyed wasn't his favorite thing. Nick got up and crossed in front of the group.  
  
"I's tim' fo' dinn'r."  
  
The group grimaced. Even though Sond was a bad cook, they would have rather tolerated her cooking than Nicks. Nick's cooking could torch the fur off of an armored Wolfos. They walked slowly from their seats and placed themselves sullenly around the fire. Each of them picked up a bowl and spoon that was next to their rears and held them forward as Nick plopped a huge spoonful of chili in each.  
  
Katherine looked at her bowl and poked at it with her spoon. "It isn't eating away at the spoon like it did last time."  
  
"But it still smells funny." Replied Kafei as he pulled his nose away from the bubbling brew in his bowl.  
  
Ty eyed it suspiciously. He could handle really hot dishes and so could Kas, but Nick's food was unbearably hot. Last time the group ate his chili they had to go through over five bottles of stomach pills. Jay took a look for himself at the chili and stuck his spoon into the bubbling mixture.  
  
Taking a bite he chewed it for a second and stated, "This is the best chili that I have ever tasted!!!"  
  
The gang looked at each other and shrugged. If one person could eat it and not fall over choking than it must be safe. Each of them took a large spoonful and shoved it into their mouths. They couldn't have done a more stupid move. Kafei ran from his seat gagging while Kat fell over holding her throat. Ty and Link passed out and Timbre couldn't talk. Chiron sat, eyes watering.  
  
Jay looked around at everyone and then back at his bowl, "What's wrong with all of you?"  
  
Kas looked at Jay skeptically and slowly shook his head. "Unlike you, most of us do not have the capacity to withstand very spicy foods."  
  
"You can handle it, can't you? I mean you didn't pass out."  
  
Poking at his food Kas looked at the spice stricken children. "I can handle it to a certain extent."  
  
Chiron stood up. "I can handle anything that people can dish out!"  
  
"Les' 'ave ah ea'in' con'est!" Nick yelled.  
  
Ty and Link who were currently on the ground looked up at Nick who was standing with a huge bowl in his hands.  
  
Jay stood up and started the count-off. Apparently with boys they know when there is a contest and don't even have to agree.  
  
"Five," The three boys sat down in a row on a log.  
  
"Four," The bowls were readied in each of their laps.  
  
"Three," The spoons readied in their hands dipped into the bowls.  
  
"Two," Mouths gaped as they filled their spoons.  
  
"One," All three bent towards the bowls.  
  
"GO!" Jay yelped as they started engulfing the chili.  
  
Everyone stared at the boys as they finished off one bowl in less than a minute and a half. Kat had to get up to refill their bowls as they literally inhaled it. After about three bowls Chiron had had enough. He put his bowl down in defeat and crunched down on the ground into a small ball.  
  
"If it's that spicy going in, it's going to be a zinger coming ou-"  
  
"Stop that sentence right now Link," Timbre interfered, "That is both gross and not appropriate for dinner."  
  
Link looked at Timbre with eyes a slit. "Fine. but don't interrupt me again, Timbe."  
  
Timbre looked at Link and blew a breath of air out of his nose. He's going to get it sometime. He thought. By the time Timbre looked back at the competing boys they were already on their seventh bowl of chili.  
  
Ty turned to Kas, "Who do you think is going to win?"  
  
"All depends on who can stand it the most."  
  
Nick and Jay finished off their eleventh bowl when Nick put his spoon down. An unusual squeak came from his mouth that made it sound as if he were wheezing.  
  
"Ya' s'ill 'aven't 'on un'ill ya' fins' tha' bowl."  
  
Jay put the bowl to his mouth and turned it to a ninety-degree angle and finished it off. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. No one had ever finished even one bowl of Nick's chili nor the less beat him at eating it.  
  
Jay wiped his mouth with his arm and Kat chimed in, spice still burning in her mouth, "Nick? How many bottles of Volcanian hot magma sauce did you put in this time? I mean- last time you put in three bottles, but it seemed hotter."  
  
Picking up his bowl in one hand and counting the fingers on his other, Nick replied, "Ab'ot seven bot'les. 'er so."  
  
Timbre and Ty looked at each other in astonishment. Volcanian hot magma sauce was the hottest thing on the face of the earth, no one could down that many bottles in that little time. Plus, Nick drank that all the time so beating Nick at his own game had to take some skill.  
  
Walking up to Jay Nick bowed in front of him, "Aye giv' ya' mah' re'pect. An' aye giv' ya' ah bot'le o'mai 'ot sauce."  
  
Jay took the bottle carefully in his hand and placed it in a small bag at his waist. Bowing back Jay said, "You were a rightful opponent. I highly regard you and Chiron for a very good competition."  
  
The sun started setting in the west and everyone was getting ready for an early retire. Sleeping bags were set not too far from the fire and teeth were brushed. Kas went over to a nearby tree and rested himself comfortably in the branches above. He may have been a strange sight to most people but not to the gang. Kas didn't sleep like everyone else. Instead he slept upside down from the middle branches.  
  
Jay looked at Kas before he got into his sleeping bag, "Well, if it works for him and he can sleep fine, then it's perfectly fine to sleep that way."  
  
Everyone else got comfortable and one by one they slowly fell into a restful sleep. Jay laid on his back and looked at the stars that were appearing from behind the blanket of colors coming from the setting sun. He watched them for an hour wondering about his real cause. He was a copycat but after explaining to these newfound friends his purpose he started to wonder again. What he was really doing in this world was looking for any living relative that he might have left. After twelve years he still hadn't found anyone or any clue that may help him. A quiet voice from his left startled him.  
  
"Are you asleep yet?"  
  
Jay turned on his side and looked Timbre straight in the face. "Yeah. I'm still up."  
  
"Where do you come from? I mean- everyone comes from somewhere."  
  
Turning back onto his back Jay laid his hands under his head. "I live in Lynnia. I'm just on some personal business and on some acting business also."  
  
Timbre turned onto his back also and asked, "Have you ever met anyone named Tejina? And the people she travels with? There is a woman big guy with blue hair and that's her brother. They went to Lynnia recently."  
  
Jay thought a moment, "I may have seen them. I've seen so many people that I don't remember them all. I might have also seen them at the festival in Clock town where all the shows were going on. So I might have seen them but I might not have."  
  
Timbre looked at his hands and closed his eyes, "Oh..." was the last thing he said before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Well, I think that I will stop here for now. The reason? You may ask. Because I have a part coming up that I need to connect to another because they connect. If that makes any sense at all. Plus, I have popcorn chicken that I want to eat. I would really appreciate reviews and "creative criticism" as Kat would say. I hope to get better at writing and to make longer chapters. This is what the goal of my story is. And again thank you! ^_^! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Power of Fire

Disclaimer- Again I don't own Zelda or any of their characters.  
  
I think that this chapter is my favorite so far. I think it's because I just saw the movie "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." I also take great pride in the fact that I have a really good Yu-Gi-Oh deck and I loved mentioning it. But just so no trouble is aroused I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. Hopefully you will like this chapter as much as I did. In my next chapter there will probably be more of Twin Rova, Onox, and Veran (if you were wondering where they went.)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Power of Fire  
  
Late that night when everybody was asleep, Jay was still looking at the stars. This was a normal occurrence for him since he thought quite a lot about his past, his present day situations, and what will become of his future. I don't want to leave but I have to. He shifted positions, still looking at the stars. I have to carry out my original plans. These people have been too good; I haven't been treated so nicely in a while.  
  
Jay sat up and looked around himself. Everybody was so peaceful, even the boys. Link, Chiron, Ty, and Nick, who never really got along during the day, always ended up sleeping in a pile. Ty slept with his head on Links boot, Chiron's legs draped over Ty's stomach, Nick's head on Chiron's stomach and feet on Link's stomach, and Link's head had somehow always ended up on Ty's tail. Kat and Kafei slept back to back, Kas slept upside down in a tree, and Timbre slept wherever he wanted. Jay smiled. At least they're all friends. Standing up, Jay rolled up the sleeping bag that the group was letting him borrow.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to go. I don't like goodbyes." He whispered.  
  
He walked a little way from the group and turned back. This is why he didn't like goodbyes. They were too sad, and to carry out his mission to find any of his relatives, he had to hold back many of his emotions that could cloud his mind. There's no turning back now. I just have to go. Jay started to walk away when a loud whisper came from behind him.  
  
"Hey! You're leaving now?"  
  
Jay turned to find Kafei standing behind him with his hands clenched tightly around something shiny.  
  
"Well, we really liked having you around and your performances were great. So to show you our appreciation I'm giving you a hundred rupees." Kafei held out his hands and there stood at least one of each colored rupee.  
  
Taking the rupees carefully Jay put them in his side bag. "I'm really sorry. I just have trouble leaving people that I make friends with."  
  
Kafei looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Don't worry, you can always come back. It's not really a goodbye anyway. It more like a mission that only you can do and we will always meet up again somewhere."  
  
Jay thought a moment, "You know what. As a gift of departure, I'll disguise myself as anybody that you want. It's the least I can do to thank you for helping me feel better."  
  
"I thought your impersonation of Kas was pretty funny. You should have seen his face."  
  
"Than Kas it is." Jay spun around a couple times and stopped as a replica of Kas with brown hair right in front of Kafei. "I hope we meet again sometime soon." Jay turned and walked off into the mist that the night brought in as Kafei waved him a goodbye. What do I tell the group in the morning. Kafei thought still waving into the night.  
  
  
  
Sond walked into the town with snow in her boots and tunic soaking wet. "This wasn't what I had in mind." She said as she looked around and saw that little boy near an entrance on the East side of town.  
  
"Hey Miksou!" She yelled as she ran toward the little boy. The boy looked up and then looked back down at his feet. Sond tripped on a small rock on the ground and landed near his feet. "What's wrong?" she choked as she tried to get up.  
  
"You hate me." He replied.  
  
Sond got up and dusted herself off. "I don't hate you. I was just in a bad mood at the time." Cyrus looked at Miksou from behind Sond's hair. He was pretty cold and he wasn't going to catch any fairy influenza from being out in the cold with nothing suitable enough to wear on.  
  
"You don't?" Miksou said as he looked up questionably.  
  
"No I don't. I was just wondering what this gate was for and where it leads."  
  
"That," Miksou said slowly "Is the Great Maku tree. He is very wise and powerful and maybe he can help you get to where you want to go."  
  
"Really now." Sond looked at the great wooden gates that blocked the sight of the Maku tree. Walking up to them she gave a mighty heave and they squeaked open. "Wow. talk about your big doors. you could really make an entrance."  
  
"Or an exit" Miksou said as Sond started walking in. She soon understood why. A magic barrier stood between her and the tree, and when she walked into it she was shoved forcefully backwards onto her back end in front of Miksou. "The only way that I know to get past the magic is to wake the tree." He said looking down at Sond.  
  
"Hey tree! Wake up!" She yelled, but nothing happened. "Hello?? You alive?"  
  
"I don't think that's going to work." Miksou doubtfully replied.  
  
"I don't give up that easy. now." she said looking through her pouch. Sond pulled out various items while searching for the one that would serve her usefully. "An extra coffee mug from last Christmas? Nope." She shuffled through again. "A deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards, a shiny rock, a video game controller, I was looking for that, but not what I wanted. or maybe it is."  
  
Sond took the controller. It had been quite a long time since she used it. The controller could do anything that you could do in a video game. On many occasions in the past she had used it to change her friends into embarrassing clothes or to check their inventory without searching Timbre's pockets.  
  
***  
  
The group had just entered an ancient house that looked like it should have been condemned. They entered and looked around. It looked like an antique shop with all of the realistic statues. Link walked over to a statue and poked it and to his surprise it moved.  
  
"What do you want?" an old hag sneered.  
  
Link jumped back in surprise. It wasn't often that an old lady looked like a crinkled old statue.  
  
"I have many rare and valuable items for sale here. Look around,, what would you like to buy?"  
  
The group split into groups an searched the store. Many artifacts reached out and grabbed them or heads floated in jars. There were skeletons, books, and everything else that could be considered ancient. Link looked at some weapons that dated back to the times of King Arthur while Kat and Kafei looked at magic spell books. Timbre poked at a couple heads in glass jars and Sond wandered.  
  
Sond made her way to the other side of the store when she found a strange looking device. It had multi-colored buttons and small handles protruding out of it. The old hag walked up behind her and took the item.  
  
"That is very rare and unusual. This item can make one's life easier by having the user of it have all knowledge of what one has and what one needs. It may seem like a tool from a god but it is a useful item that helps one organize and play pranks on ones friends. Watch."  
  
The old hag took the strange looking device and pressed a red button and a floating hologram came up. Pressing a few more buttons she pointed the device at the unsuspecting Link. Link gasped in surprise as his once green tunic turned into his red fire proof tunic.  
  
Turning back to Sond the hag replied, "You can do almost anything with this device. It is called a controller. If you buy it you must promise to use it sparingly and tell no one of it. One should use such powers carefully. You can take items from people or give them items. You can do almost anything." She once again pressed a button and pointed the device at Link, his tunic turned from fiery red to a brilliant green.  
  
Link looked at his tunic and shrugged, "I guess it's just the light." He went back to browsing.  
  
Sond reached into her pocket and pulled out three hundred rupees and bought the device. She hid it in her pocket as her friends came to tell her that they were leaving. Since then she had had that controller at her side every moment of every journey.  
  
***  
  
"Humm." She pressed a bid red button and a small holographic screen popped up. If anyone hadn't known that this was real life, they would have thought they were in a video game. Pressing a few buttons brought up an item screen with an inventory list. "This is a lot easier than going through my pouch. Here it is. As long as I put it back no one will notice."  
  
  
  
The morning had arisen and everyone was starting to wake up. Katherine drearily wiped her eyes and her vision cleared. She looked at the fire that had gone out and saw that Kafei was sitting by himself looking toward the north.  
  
Getting up and walking to Kafei Kat asked him, "What's wrong. you look kind of sad."  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Kat looked at the sleeping forms strewn across the ground. All could be accounted for except that there was a rolled up sleeping bag. "You mean Jay left without saying goodbye?"  
  
"He didn't know how to. So he left, but before he left I gave him a hundred rupees."  
  
Kat stared at Kafei for a second and then checked her pockets. Everything was still there. "Where did you get the money?"  
  
Kafei looked down shamefully for a moment or two and the smiled. "I don't think Chiron will miss it all too much. He never looks into his wallet anyways. I'll pay him back sooner or later."  
  
Kat sat next to Kafei. How could she get mad at him he was just Kafei. "Let me get a fire going."  
  
Kat steadied herself next to the dead fire. Kafei backed away and crouched behind Timbre who was still asleep. Putting her fist to the ground she aimed so it would get the fire and hopefully nothing else. Pulling her arm up from the ground and punching down she yelled, "DIN'S FIRE!" Usually that would send a flame in every direction but this time it didn't work.  
  
"What?? Let's try this again." Kat readied herself once again and punched the ground screaming, "DIN'S FIRE!" But again nothing happened.  
  
"I CAN'T USE DIN'S FIRE ANYMORE!!!" She shrieked. Everybody who was just asleep was just rudely awakened. The boys fell out of their heap, Timbre jumped up with a start, and Kas fell out of the tree, luckily he had good reflexes and landed standing straight on his feet.  
  
Kat started to hyperventilate and Kafei tried to calm her down, "Maybe it's just too early in the morning. maybe it will come back later."  
  
Kat sat down and started yelling, "I can't use it anymore!!!"  
  
  
  
Sond put the controller back in her pouch along with everything else and she readied herself at the base of the magical barrier. Aiming her fist at the barrier itself she took a deep breath.  
  
Punching down at the ground with her tightly balled fist she yelled, "DIN'S FIRE!"  
  
A huge blast came from her fist and radiated around her in all directions. It extended over and around the barrier, heating it up. The barrier turned red hot and spider cracks spiraled all over. The persisting heat deepened the cracks until the barrier burst, scattering shards on the ground around the tree. Sond pulled her fist off of the ground and the heat decreased into nothing.  
  
"Wow, you sure need to know how to aim this thing. At least Kat knows how to aim."  
  
Miksou looked at Sond with a singed face and burnt eyebrows. He fell over onto the ground, charcoal dust flying into the air around him.  
  
"I think I over did it." Sond said as she pulled the controller out of her pouch once again. "I'll just return it and nobody will ever notice."  
  
Sond once again pushed and prodded buttons and re-equipped Kat with the ability to use Din's fire.  
  
  
  
"Watch, I still can't do it!"  
  
Kat had tried and tried to do Din's fire for the last ten minutes with no prevail. Kafei patted her on the back and reminded her that it was still early in the morning and her magical powers might be on the fritz at this hour.  
  
"I'm going to keep trying until I do it!" She insisted.  
  
Ty put his hand over his face. "She's going to wear herself out cold if you don't stop her Kafei."  
  
Link looked at Kafei, "Monkey boy does have a point." He sternly said trying to keep a solemn face.  
  
Ty glared at Link and was about to punch him in the side when Nick came between them. "'O 'e can' use 'er Din'z 'ire. tha's no' goo'."  
  
Chiron looked down at them from a high branch in the nearby tree. "You just wait, when you're not expecting it she'll be able to use it and you'll all be torched. Excepting me, who is safely harbored in this nice tree."  
  
Link, Nick, and Ty looked around them. Chiron was right if suddenly she got the power of Din's fire back they would be in the middle of the blast. At that exact moment Kat had once again tried to use Din's fire. As she punched the ground a crackling was heard and a huge flame leapt from the ground. It surrounded her as she yelled, "DIN'S FIRE!"  
  
Everybody within a ten-foot radius of Kat was scorched and turned coal black. Chiron who had sat himself up in a tree was also in that radius. Unluckily for him it was an old tree and fell over when it's ancient trunk was burned. Chiron fell with the tree and landed on his back in the pile of charcoaled leaves.  
  
"Maybe I should have gone with my first instinct and hid behind the rock." He coughed as soot fell from his hair.  
  
Katherine leapt in excitement as she held her fist high above her head. "I told you I could do it! AND I lit the fire!" She looked around at all of her friends lying on the ground. "Maybe I put a little too much feeling into that one." She said putting her hand behind her head.  
  
  
  
By then the sun was starting to rise farther into the east and it was reaching about nine o' clock. Sond walked to the slumbering tree that lie before her. It had huge outstretched branches and brilliant green leaves sprouted from every tip of every branch. Sond stretched her hand out in front of herself as she reached the tree.  
  
Poking it lightly she asked it, "Excuse me Great Maku tree." Waiting a moment she stared at it but nothing happened. "Pardon" she asked again poking it a tad harder. Again nothing happened. Now, Sond wasn't one to get irritated very easily but when it came to being rude to one of her friends or herself she got mad quite easily. "EXCUSE ME." She hissed between her teeth but once more nothing happened.  
  
Taking her coffee cup off of her head she took a wholehearted crack at the tree and clobbered it upside the face with the steaming cup. It wasn't only the cup that hit the tree, in the process of being hit, the coffee that resided in the mug was splattered all over the tree and most ended up in it's mouth. The impact of both the cup and its fillings jolted through the tree and he woke up with a start.  
  
"Oh my!" He gasped swallowing down the coffee that had currently been in his mouth. "That was quite a shake. what is it that you need?"  
  
Sond looked at her cup for a moment and watched it refill by itself. "I wanted to know what I should do to save the Oracle of Seasons and if that will get me to Lynnia."  
  
The tree looked down its huge knotted nose and stretched its branches out wide. "Why my dear, you have to ask the Oracle herself." The tree's words started to come out quicker than before. Perhaps hitting the Maku tree with a coffee mug wasn't the greatest idea in the world.  
  
"But how can I ask her if she was captured?" Sond asked with frustration building inside of her.  
  
"Good point. I see that she has escaped and is now housing with the powerful potion maker Syrup." By this time the words that were spoken by the tree were almost a blur. Luckily Sond spoke that language often and she could understand what he was saying almost perfectly.  
  
"Well, where do I start?" Sond asked.  
  
"You should start down at the South Eastern beach and make your way from there. You should also find someone who can help you more than I can. I mean since following spoken directions is harder than following somebody and thusly speaking, I can't move out of this spot anyway."  
  
Sond gave a short thank you and made her way outside of the big wooden gates. Miksou was not there so he must have been called by his mother to do some chores. Sond pondered over this for a second and walked out the Eastern exit of the city. From where she stood she thought that she could hear a small party going on. But she knew it was just a very hyper Maku tree after he had drunk coffee. Otherwise she would have checked it out.  
  
The grass was thick and green as she walked southeast trying to find the beach. It was spring all around and she watched as a couple octorocks played a game of catch with a rock. Once or twice she threw it back at them when on or the other missed it. Finally after searching for an hour and a half she walked through a large rotted log and stepped foot on the sandy beach. The sun shone down brightly and Sond figured that the seasons had once again changed. A rock to her left looked all too inviting and she rested a bit.  
  
"Boy, would I love to live here." She mused as the waves lapped at the shore. A slight breeze was the ticket to the prefect paradise where she was sitting.  
  
Cyrus poked his head out from under Sond's hair and asked, "You think our friends are having a good time?"  
  
Thinking for a minute or two Sond finally replied, "They're probably just fine."  
  
Cyrus perched himself on her shoulder and laid back resting his head against the collar of Sond's tunic. This was surely the life. No nagging from Dink, no loud mouthed Tatl yelling at him, and no pyro, Pedro lighting his hair on fire.  
  
Sond and Cyrus would have stayed on that rock forever if they hadn't heard a loud laughter coming from the ocean. They listened for a while and then heard part of a conversation that really wouldn't have want to be heard.  
  
"Didn't you see it squirm? I'h was too funny!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think it could swim either. Hope it drowns!"  
  
"Serves it right for not giving us a ride!"  
  
"It can die for all I care!"  
  
Sond listened in horror as over the waves came a small raft with two small boys, about the age of Miksou, holding the still disturbing conversation. Sond stood up and walked to the shoreline. Cyrus once again hid behind her hair. The two boys' raft drifted to the sand and they jumped off. Sond stood arms akimbo as if waiting for an explanation.  
  
"What is this all about?" She said angrily.  
  
The boys looked at each other and then back at Sond. The tallest of the two pushed by the other and pushed Sond in the stomach. "Don't ever question the Gold 'en Arrow gang!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Well, here is the end of this chapter! I really need reviews. Thank you sooo much for helping me Kat. This was a really fun chapter to write. I am working on the length of my chapters. I also have to take into mind that I have to hand them in for creative writing soon. I may take Thanksgiving to write a bit more on this, if weather permitting of course. If we have too much snow tomorrow than the power will most likely go out. I don't think this is much of a "cliffhanger" but if so than I'm sorry. I will draw some pictures to this if people ask me to. I hope everybody likes this story. And I need more ideas because mine are not going to fully fulfill my story needs. Plus, I like pleasing the reader. ^_^! Please review. Please?? 


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble on the Water

I don't own Zelda at all so I can have no stuff about me taking it because I didn't.  
  
Hi once again! I am writing this on Thanksgiving holiday. I wrote most of this after I had the thoughts of what if someone who was colorblind had named the colors and what if we are all ghosts and what we think are ghosts are actually living? O_o; That is so strange. Oh, by the way the flash back does have some truth in it if you know what I mean.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble On The Water  
  
Sond fell to her butt as the power of the inertia finally kicked in. Cyrus fell out from under Sond's hair and nearly missed being squashed by her back end. He scooted to her side and tried to find her pocket so he could hide in it.  
  
"You little hooligans! What are you up to?" Sond said sternly.  
  
The little boy who had pushed her sneered downwards and nodded to the other. The blonde haired boy walked forward and grabbed Cyrus by one of his wings. Sond tried to grab the kid's arm as he grabbed Cyrus but he was a little too fast.  
  
"So what's the glowey thing?" The bigger boy inquired as he poked the whimpering faerie.  
  
"You give him back you snotty nosed brat!" Sond venomously replied as she shot out her arm to grab Cyrus back. The blonde once again pulled away too fast.  
  
The little blonde boy looked very familiar. He had a feather over his left ear and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt and blue pants. He looked almost exactly like Archer giving or taking a few qualities. The bigger of the two had long spiky blue hair that made him look like a Sonic replica. He wore a white shirt and pants with a black belt and his blue eyes showed a hatred toward other people just like that of Silfan. Sond knew who Archer and Silf were so these kids must be their "doubles" from Symmetry City.  
  
Sond got up and brushed the sand off of her rear. "Will you kindly give me back my faerie?" she asked all too politely with a sliver of sarcasm.  
  
The porcupine headed boy looked over and stated, "We will when we're done wit' it." He then went back to pulling at the faerie's wing.  
  
Sond was getting very annoyed with these brats and she wanted her friend back before he was mauled to death. "What do you call yourselves brats?"  
  
The boy looked at Sond, "My name's Gold," he pointed to his companion, "And that's Arrow."  
  
Sond thought for a second. Silfan means silver fang and this kid's name is Gold and Arrow has a name similar to Archer's name. They must be from Symmetry City.  
  
Arrow pulled at Cyrus' wind and the blue orb gave out a small shout. "That hurts! Stoppit'!"  
  
The little boy smirked. "'Ey! It talks!" He started poking at it again.  
  
Gold turned his back at Sond and pulled the other wing. The faerie bawled as he was being yanked at. Sond's mind raced with fury. Nobody treats MY faerie like that!  
  
Sond grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. Pointing it at the back of Gold's head she stated in a very evil voice, "Give him to me now or this will go through both of you heads!" She focused her energy to the tip of the arrow and the end started to burn a brilliant fiery orange-red color.  
  
Gold, who had his back to Sond chuckled a bit as he glanced at his wide- eyed partner. "What are you lookin' at?"  
  
Arrow took a shaky finger and pointed it at Sond, "T-that." He stammered.  
  
Gold turned around to have the point of an arrow pointed at the tip of his nose. He looked up the shaft at Sond who pulled the arrow farther back in he bow.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt a couple of innocent children now would you?"  
  
Sond looked at him, "I will if I don't get my faerie back by the time of three. One."  
  
Arrow took Cyrus in his hand and threw him at Sond's feet. "'Ey! I'm not getting' an arrow in my 'ead!" He yelled at Gold as Gold turned to punch him.  
  
Un-notching her bow Sond bent over to pick up her good friend. Placing him on her hand carefully she used her finger to wipe the sand out of his hair and off of his clothes. Cyrus spit out sand and wiped his tongue with his jacket. His wing was bent in several places and looked very painful to move. Sond tried to straighten it out but was greeted by a small bite on her finger.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "I was just trying to straighten it before it got stiff and you couldn't move it period."  
  
Cyrus glared up as he tried to fly back under Sond's hair. He stumbled and fell back onto her hand. "Here." Sond said as she lifted her hand to her shoulder. Cyrus crawled onto her shoulder and back under her hair. He crinkled and straightened his wing as Sond once again looked at the small boys.  
  
"You had no right to do such a thing to a living creature!" She yelled at them.  
  
With the intimidation of the bow and arrow gone both boys looked smug once again. "Hey, we can do what we want!" Arrow replied.  
  
Gold elbowed him in the ribs, "I do the talking stupid head!"  
  
"Yessir." Came a glum answer.  
  
Gold took a glance over his shoulder and squinted at the horizon. "Arrow! Yeh' think it's dead by now?"  
  
"Yessir." Came a slightly happier answer.  
  
Both Gold and Arrow laughed out loud and hit each other on the shoulder. Sond looked at them with a quizzical look. "What is it?"  
  
Gold turned to Sond, "You have no business with the Gold 'en Arrow gang!"  
  
"The Gold and Arrow gang?" she asked.  
  
"No!" Gold yelled, "'En! 'En! 'En! 'En!"  
  
"The Gold'en and Arrow gang?" She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
Gold turned bright red in the face. "It's the Gold 'EN Arrow gang! Not Gold and Arrow gang!"  
  
Sond smirked. Pulling the legs of these kids was fun. But what did they say was drowning?  
  
Sond pulled out her bow and notched the arrow once again. If someone or something was going to die she had to at least try to stop it. "What's going to drown?"  
  
Once again Gold was looking up the shaft of the arrow into Sond's face. "A- a amnimal."  
  
"Give me your raft. Now!" Sond said as she franticly looked at the raft. There still may be time to save it if she went now.  
  
Arrow went to the raft, took a long length of cord, and handed it to Sond. Sond un-notched her bow once again, and Gold punched Arrow as he backed away from the girl. Sond ran to the raft and shoved it off the sand. Her feet lost their grip a few times but she managed to get it back in the water. She jumped on it and sailed a few feet from the shore. Sond looked back at the beach and saw Gold pounce on Arrow with his fists in the air.  
  
"Little kids.they never know what right thing to do is." Sond said to Cyrus, but she acted like she was talking to herself.  
  
She felt really bad for her friend. She wanted to help him but he would just refuse. Most faeries were like that; they were stubborn and never asked for help. Cyrus was just one of them.  
  
The raft drifted out into the waves and Sond huddled in the middle of the raft. It's not that Sond truly hated the water she had just had the wrong experience with it.  
  
***  
  
The water glimmered with the morning sun on its surface as small fish swam below. Sond lay on her stomach looking at her deformed reflection while Link lay asleep with a fishing pole rested on his foot.  
  
A small shining rock gleamed at the bottom of the glass like pool. Sond had been looking at it for a while now and had asked Link a couple times to get it. Link always said later and put it off.  
  
Link lay asleep, thinking about the time. Tomorrow was Sond's birthday and he knew exactly what to get her. He knew that she had eyed that rock at the bottom of the pool for weeks now. "It's the perfect present!" he said to himself.  
  
That night when Sond was asleep he would sneak to the fresh water pond and get that rock for her. That was his plan and to maybe sneak in a kiss for good measures. The mind of a six year old could only think of so much at a time.  
  
Sond looked at Link and thought that he had forgotten. Turning on her back she looked at the sky. The clouds slowly grazed by and the sun rose just as slow.  
  
"My gosh." she said to herself, "He probably forgot."  
  
Taking a deep breath she turned back on her stomach and let it out slowly. The rushing air made ripples in the water and the fish below scattered. The rock shone as brightly as ever.  
  
"If he won't get it for me, then I will!" she said as she pulled her short sleeve up to her shoulder.  
  
Sond put her hand in the water and pulled it quickly back out. The water was freezing. Though it was the middle of summer the fresh water that fell down the waterfall into the pond was still icy cold.  
  
Sticking her hand back in she clenched her teeth.  
  
"It won't be cold forever.I jus' got to get used to it," she said to herself as she put her hand in deeper.  
  
The water was now up to her elbow as she again pushed her hand deeper.  
  
Mido walked from his house and stretched his arms. He had just woke up from his morning nap and thought he should check on all of his "subjects." Glancing around he saw that the twins were shopping.  
  
"As usual," he said with a mock seriousness in his voice, "Don't they ever do anything exciting?"  
  
Again he glanced around and his stare landed on Link who was sleeping on the pond's bank.  
  
"What a sleepy head. We'll teach him to sleep on a nice day like today!"  
  
Mido walked over to Link and stood over him with his hands on his hips.  
  
Sond reached farther and now the water was up to her shoulder. Her hair fell into the water and started to get soaked. She put her ear next to the surface and looked down warily. The rock looked so close yet it was so far away. It looked like it was a finger away but in truth it was over two feet farther than she thought.  
  
Mido kicked Link in the side and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"  
  
Link jumped in the air and yelped. His fishing pole fell into the water and splashed everyone around. The splash from the pole hit Sond in the face and she pulled her dry hand up to wipe the water off of her face. Loosing her balance she teetered on her knees trying to regain what she had lost. But the top of her body was just too heavy with her hair being soaked and all.  
  
Sond felt her arm plunge deeper into the water and her body fall forward. Her face was then engulfed in a deep blanket of frosty cold water. Her shoulders entered the water as she breathed in from fright. Water entered her mouth and swallowed her up like a blanket of mist.  
  
Link looked up from his awkward position on the ground.  
  
"Holy Farore!" Mido screamed, "She fell in!"  
  
Link dashed from his spot and dived into the water. The water clouded his eyes but he could make out a dark shape just to his left. He kicked the water and dived deeper into the pond.  
  
Sond looked helplessly upwards. The sun was dimming and the water turned darker. A dark figure was at her side as she opened her mouth to say something. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.  
  
***  
  
Sond shuddered a bit as she looked out on the effervescent water.  
  
"I guess it's calm enough that I don't have to worry." She said to Cyrus, though he wasn't listening.  
  
The waves lapped up against the side of the boat and it rocked back and forth heading out to sea very slowly.  
  
"I hope we make it in time." Sond replied to herself. She figured that if Cyrus wouldn't talk to her then she would hold a conversation with herself.  
  
Almost instantaneously after that was said there was a scream and a shout.  
  
"I'sar gorin' dowrn!"  
  
Sond looked up and crawled to the edge of the raft being careful not to get all too close to the edge.  
  
"Hello! Who's out there?" she called out over the waves.  
  
"Harlp!"  
  
Sond tried to paddle the raft in the direction of the voice but being afraid of the water didn't help the situation all too much.  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can!"  
  
Sond leaned off of the edge of raft and paddled a little faster. Sond lurched forward, as she never expected that a furry hand would have come out of the water and grabbed her arm.  
  
  
  
"The Oracle of Ages is somewhere around here." Koume said quickly to her sister.  
  
"We have to get a hold of her for our plan to work." Kotake replied back.  
  
The twin sisters zoomed over a large vast woods looking for their "prey." They should have been able to see her by now. Shining blue hair and a beautiful soprano voice shouldn't be that hard to find. Kotake thought to herself.  
  
Though once the same person, her sister thought exactly the opposite. In these woods she could have found help anywhere.  
  
The leaves turned and swayed as the witches lowered themselves closer to the tops of the trees. Forest animals scattered and birds flew to the safety of the branches.  
  
Koume stopped her broom abruptly sending Kotake crashing into her and over the front of her broom.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kotake screeched.  
  
Koume looked at the trees frustrated. Usually at a time like this she would wait for a squirrel to come out of its hole and she would set it on fire.  
  
Noticing what her sister was up to Kotake tries to pull herself up onto her broom. In her current position she was unable to even smack Koume upside the head. Kotake was hanging from her broomstick by one hand and one of her feet had just made it up to the end of the stick.  
  
Koume spotted a squirrel out of the corner of her eye when her hair turned to ice.  
  
"What was that all about?" she yelled at Kotake.  
  
"You did this to me on purpose! You just wanted all of the fun!" Kotake yelled back.  
  
Koume concentrated very hard as the ice on her hair broke and lit back up. Both witches steadied themselves on their brooms and dashed forward. Trying to bump each other off of their brooms they smashed into one another. If they had just stopped quarreling for a slight moment they would have seen Nayru and a small hooded creature heading for a portal near a small patch of grass.  
  
  
  
Well, another chapter done with. I was noted that it's Labryna and not Lynnia. So for anyone's convenience that's where it does take place but I am going to keep calling it Lynnia just because I already started to. Thank you so much for finding that error. Anyways. I have an idea of what is going to happen next so I will try to write more soon. Oh, and there will be fights between the boys.they are on each other's good sides right now. That will change. That and I have another idea for a story. Too many if you ask me. I have to finish the Ocarina of Time one before I start any more. Well, off I go to write more. Please leave any comments, no flames though, or ideas that you would like to see and I can try to incorporate them. Thanks! Now review! ^_^ -Sondilyn 


	6. Chapter 5: A Sign fromBelow?

Zelda dun ne belong to thee nor thou.  
  
***  
  
Well, another day another chapter. I've heard that where my flashbacks start there are no italics.well there were. Like right now I am writing in italics. Anyways I hope this chapter is a little better than the last. I am working at my goal. That and I'm writing a Christmas story this week and will put it up soon. This chapter may be a little confusing because it skips around a lot. I'll change it a bit. ^O^!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: A Sign from.Below?  
  
Nayru and the hooded figure ran as fast as they could, knowing that the witches were right above them. If they had looked harder they wouldn't have had to run so hard. The witches weren't even paying attention to their surroundings.  
  
Nayru looked back for a split second when she felt a pull on her legs and her hair fly around her. She tried to scream but the sound was lost in the dark vortex. Nayru had stepped in the warp hole.  
  
The hooded figure stood at the bottom of the hole looking up at the ceiling of the cavern. The Oracle still hadn't come through yet. The figure looked down a moment at their shoes to see a large chunk of gum sticking off the side. As soon as it bent over to pick it off a scream could be heard, followed shortly by the creator of that scream.  
  
Nayru fell on the figure as she let out a large "UMPH!" The figure looked quizzically up as her as it's expression then turned into a look that clearly told her to get off.  
  
The Oracle brushed off her dress and straightened her collar. The world she was now in looked like a prosperous brown world. Though the grass was a shade of tan-brown around her stood rows and rows of harvests or houses. Around them stood gigantic volcanoes that erupted whenever the ground around them was disturbed. Nayru had figured this out the hard way. While going to a nearby shop with the hooded figure she stepped too close to a volcano that aptly caught her hair on fire.  
  
After having her hair put out, the figure kindly introduced him self. "Hello. Cash's name shall be Cash. Cash shall like you to stay with Cash. For Cash shall be lonesome and Cash does hope that you shall be happy that Cash saved your life."  
  
Nayru looked at Cash for a moment. His way of talking may have been strange but she had much gratitude toward the little hooded male. "I thank you so very much Cash," she said as she bowed.  
  
Cash looked up at her with large bright white eyes and a big pitch-black face. "Cash do not understand your accent."  
  
The Oracle took a deep breath and thought for a moment. This is going to be awkward. She thought to herself. Letting out her breath and taking a new one she stumbled. "Nayru's name is Nayru.Nayru thank you so very much Cash."  
  
Cash figured that he could understand her well enough and bowed to her. "You came stay with Cash for a bit. You will be safe at Cash's house."  
  
Nayru nodded her head and followed Cash. Though he had little feet and a long hooded robe, that didn't stop the little Subrosian from being quite fast.  
  
***  
  
Sond tried to get her arm free. She wasn't used to anyone or anything grabbing her all of a sudden. She yanked a couple times when right in front of her face was a huge black blotch. Scared, Sond pulled back forcefully sending the black mass out from under the water.  
  
Spluttering and kicking, a rather large kangaroo 's head came popping up along with the top half of its body.  
  
"Your gorts ter srave mr mrate." It said grabbing a hold of the edge of the raft.  
  
The raft tilted sideways and and then started to go up at and eighty degree angle. Sond's eyes went wide as she felt herself moving rapidly to the water. Scrambling up the wood planks she grabbed the opposite side of the raft and it came back to its horizontal stance. Sond gaped at the kangaroo as it hoisted itself onto the edge and up onto the raft. It sat dripping wet and looked vaguely like a mop that had just been dunked into a pool.  
  
Sond was about to say something when she realized that something important was missing. She put her hand behind her head and didn't get a sign of disapproval. Cyrus was not there. Searching frantically, Sond could not find her faerie anywhere. Glancing once at the glimmering effervescence of the water she realized one of her greater fears. Out about twenty feet from the raft was Cyrus struggling to stay above the waves. He must have been tossed when I yanked for my arm back. She thought.  
  
After a split second decision Sond put her fears behind her and jumped into the water. Sond tried to stay above the water with no prevail. It seemed as though there were chains on her feet pulling her towards the icy depths. She paddled a bit getting a little closer to her friend but losing her grip on the surface. The cold waves rushed against her face as she sank beneath the surface and rose back up gasping for air. This could only go on for a little while longer.  
  
Sond reached Cyrus after being taken over once again and rising right next to him. She stretched her hand out to hold him in her hand and went under once again. Every time she went under it got harder and harder to come up. Coming up again she placed him on top her head and tried to "swim" back to the raft. The ocean waters were icy now and the wind picked up. Sond's muscles started to tense and she was swallowing more water than she could breathe air. As she was sinking below the waves something tugged on her arm and brought her to the surface.  
  
"M'arm. Jurst holdr orn."  
  
Sond was tired. As hard as she tried she couldn't stay afloat. The kangaroo pulled with a hard tug and pulled Sond's body half way onto the raft. That was the last thing Sond remembered before she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Veran was looking at a crystal ball that the twin witches had placed there for their own convenience. Though she was told not to go into the room that the shiny orb was kept, she was evil, so she could do what she wanted.  
  
The ball glittered and glowed as she gazed into it. Images fluttered past as though the ball could see the past, present, and future. A man with dark red hair and a green complexion wafted briefly through the ball. A blonde girl with a triforce marking on her hand at a castle slowly moved past. And a young blonde boy fighting in a green tunic with the sign of the sacred printed on his hand.  
  
None of these pictures made any sense to Veran. She picked up the ball to see if it could do anything else. The ball misted and then grew clear. Surprised at what it had done, Veran put it back so it would change back to a hazy silver color. The ball remained clear. Veran picked it up again and shook it violently. And once again the ball did nothing. Her hands got sweaty and she started to perspire.  
  
If Twin Rova finds out they will be very upset. What am I thinking? She thought. They have no rule over me. I can do more harm to them than they can do to me. But.they can cast spells that even I, the dark mistress, cannot cast.  
  
Veran once again shook the ball. But this time her hands, sweaty from the fear of breaking the ball, slipped and the ball flew from her grasp. She gasped as the ball hit the floor with a thud.  
  
A few seconds went by and nothing happened. Veran crossed the room and picked up the ball. It was still intact and there were no scratches to be seen. As she walked back to place it back on the pedestal on which it had stood she turned it in her hands. A small sticker caught her eye.  
  
"Made in Japan- Plastic?" She read aloud. "They use a plastic crystal ball?"  
  
Veran laughed out loud at her stupid mistake and put the ball on the pedestal and turned to walk out the door. As she did so a loud noise filled the room that sounded like a window shattering. She turned around to see the ball in little pieces on the floor.  
  
"Oh man." She whispered nervously to herself as she picked up an edge of a nearby rug and pushed the pieces underneath with her foot. Sure that the pieces were not in a visible lump under the rug, Veran strode out of the room looking inconspicuously upwards and whistling.  
  
Onox was walking the same hall as Veran, as Veran walked down the hallway towards him. Onox looked at her questionably as she strode by him whistling.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Onox asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied.  
  
"Did you get your duties done for today?"  
  
Veran looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess that you did. I have to go clean the room that the crystal ball is in." Onox said happily. At least he got to see Veran once during the day.  
  
Veran looked at him wide-eyed. "You can't clean that room." She stated.  
  
Confused as he was Onox continued to ask questions. "Why not?"  
  
Very quickly Veran thought of a good lie. "Because I already cleaned it."  
  
Onox shrugged and kept walking toward the room. "I didn't even knew you knew about it.oh well, I'll go check it out anyway."  
  
Veran bit her bottom lip and was going to say something when a Poe, which was flying overhead, dropped its lantern on a resting re-dead. Veran turned around and pulled her hat tighter over her head. The whole hallway was filled with monster minions that she hadn't noticed. What if any of them saw me break the ball? She thought to herself.  
  
Onox stepped into the room and pulled out a rag from underneath his armor. He dusted a few places on the wall and shined a few marble statues. This wasn't his most evil job but at least it got him the rupees needed to plan a wedding. Onox smiled and set down the rag. The wedding was going to be the best. It would be in the summer at the dark tower in Lynnia. There they would stay and live happily. That would all be true if she said "I do." He figured that he had a pretty good chance since they had so much in common.  
  
Veran made her way down to the end of the hallway listening for any grunts or groans that would tell her if she was seen or not. Nothing of the sort came to her and she took a deep breath of relief.  
  
As Onox finished his daydream he walked over to the pedestal that held the crystal ball. Holding out the rag to dust it, he didn't feel the strange smoothness of chilly feel of the ball. He closed his eyes and hoped that he would see what he did not feel. For if the ball wasn't there he would be in big trouble. Onox slowly opened his eyes and reality slowly kicked in. It wasn't there. Onox got to his hands and knees searching for the ball that may have rolled away. It has to be here. He thought.  
  
Veran turned around and headed back. For some reason she had a weird feeling in her stomach. It felt like she hadn't eaten and she was going to be sick from it.  
  
Onox searched frantically for the magical ball, his metal armor screeching and sparking under his weight and movement across the concrete floor. He put his hand down on a nearby rug when he heard a crunching below.  
  
Sticking her head around the corner into the room, Veran saw Onox pulling the rug up and gasping in horror. Onox picked up the pieces one by one and placed them in his hand. By the time he got half of the shards in his hand he heard a familiar screeching coming through the window.  
  
Kotake and Koume flew threw the window cursing and screaming at each other. Onox had no time to hide the pieces before they spotted him.  
  
***  
  
Nayru nodded her head drowsily as she went into her third hour listening to cash ramble on and on about how to dig up ore chunks. The only thing that she got out of the conversation was that red ore chunks were worth more than blue ore chunks and that you can combine them to get a hard metal. She poked the chair she sat in a few times and tried to pay attention.  
  
".And then Cash go down to the volcanoes and Cash dig up more than three ore chunks to take to Cash's friend's smithy. And Cash's friend makes more hard metals."  
  
Nayru started to doze off when a slight telepathic reading came into her head. Since she was an Oracle she had such powers. Most of the time she heard shopping lists from the other two Oracles but this sounded much more important. She listened hard and tried to make out what it was saying.  
  
".Trouble.water.storm."  
  
She couldn't make heads or tails of it. Nayru thought that it may have been from one of the mystical creatures of the myths but they had never existed. It must be from how tired I am she thought as she went back to dozing. If she had kept a psychic connection just a little while longer, Nayru would have seen a man sized creature flying through the air over the ocean near Holodrum. She was right. It was one of the creatures of the myths and it had a job.  
  
***  
  
This is a short chapter I know, but I didn't want to keep going at this point just because I have to explain next chapter. I finished the OoT game and now I'm working on Majora's mask.can't get past Gyorg though. I mean video games not stories. The other reason this is short is because I am writing a Christmas story to go along with the holiday. (I saw LotR today! 12-24-02) I may have to put it up after Christmas though because of family and what sort. I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate, and let it be a good one. Happy Holidays! I got the sacred Ocarina with a tri-force on it as an early present! YEAH! Please review and I will read your story(ies). ^_^! 


	7. Chapter 6: Treasure Hunter's Greed

I don't own Zelda characters (like Link or Kafei or some of the faeries) or any of their stuff (like the lands and items) they all belong to Nintendo people. Though Katherine owns some of the characters, and I own the others after that. And some are made up to go with Zelda but were not made by the Nintendo Company so they are mine not theirs.  
  
***  
  
Well, another day and another thing trying to get its greasy paws around my throat. Eh.I'm really sick and I have to do so much make up work I'm stressing out. I have mid terms all this week so I'll try writing between studying and doing late homework. I haven't even gotten to the Christmas story. It's so cold out anyway I wouldn't want to write it until July. I have so many more ideas that I got for my story and not enough time to do it in. Now I'm going to go get my lunch and start typing this bugger though now I have mono. Hope this is the story that has my really great magic stuff in! ^_^.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: Treasure Hunters Greed  
  
After brushing themselves off and getting the soot out of their hair, the group slowly made their way to the desolate ground around the fire that Kat had made with Din's fire.  
  
"You know, you really ought to work on aiming that thing," Timbre said as he took off his trench coat and shook it.  
  
Link nodded his head in agreement as a few singed hairs fell off of his head.  
  
Kat just smirked, "I told you that I could do it if I kept at it!"  
  
Kas looked around the campsite. He too was over taken by the blast of fire that came from the young lady but he had the most sense of them all and ducked behind that rock, that Chiron had mentioned, before he got burned too badly. He looked around and things were pretty much destroyed. Most of the food packs that were lying around were not much more than cinders and the sleeping bags were still smoking. Once and a while a leaf would crinkle under the heat of a small lit fire that was still alive. Everything seemed normal but Kas wasn't too sure about that.  
  
"I want you all to stay around the camp site," Kas explained "because there may have been something that could have popped up in the fire."  
  
Chiron finally got up from where he was laying in the midst of the burnt tree. It may have been a miracle that he didn't wear hair gel at night, or else his hair would have gone up in flames. Pedro merrily jumped around as his counterpart walked toward the fire dusting himself off.  
  
"You know, we should do this more often," Pedro chimed "'cause then we could make a bon fire!"  
  
Dink, who was helping Kas survey the area, crossed her arms and humphed, "You know you could burn down the whole campsite if you made a bon fire."  
  
"Really?" he said maniacally.  
  
Dink bowed her head and flew over to him. He fell smack on his face as she smacked him upside the side of his head.  
  
Kas walked around still looking. Not that he was looking for anything in particular but he was looking for anything strange that may have showed up after the scorching process of the Din's fire.  
  
Dink found that in that ten-foot radius that was around the campsite, there was something, but it was not all too strange for the land of Hyrule. There was a hole. Not a pothole type hole, and not one of those holes that a kid digs when they're bored, but a black hole that looked like an abyss.  
  
Dink shot back over to Kas. "I think I found a hole over there!" she said as she pointed left over her shoulder.  
  
Kas' eyes got a bit bigger as though this was a bit of a surprise, but he kept his cool stature. Walking over to the hole he took a quick glance and then examined it thoroughly.  
  
Everyone was back at the fire talking about what was for after lunch snack or about swords until half of them were startled by Kas' sudden appearance from behind Ty. Though it was mid-day it still seemed as though he came out of the shadows.  
  
"I have come to tell you of a dangerous discovery," Kas said in a low tone, "There is a hole near this campsite that you should not go into."  
  
Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Usually holes were good, they had money or other helpful items in them. A murmur went around the fire as they talked to one another. Of course, leave it to Link to say something that would change everyone's minds.  
  
"I think that you just want us to not." he stuttered, ".not to. GET THE REALLY COOL STUFF THAT'S IN THERE!" He ended up screaming in the end. He crossed his arms and huffed.  
  
Kas looked at Link sternly and was going to say something when the rest of the group murmured to each other again, stood up and nodded. Timbre found himself standing up and nodding too. It was like it was automatic. Never before did anybody not listen to Kas, thus never again did they not listen.  
  
Link led the group around like a group of chicks until they found the hole. He hesitated for a second and then jumped in without a second thought, which he did normally. After Link jumped in so did the others. Timbre turned around and looked at Kas who was just staring back at him. He felt so bad that he was disobeying Kas, but curiosity was driving him on. He jumped in after the group.  
  
Link landed lightly on the floor after hovering for a few seconds in the air as he came down. Kat and Kafei landed next to him followed by Ty, Chiron, and Nick, then lastly Timbre.  
  
They looked around to find that the room they were in was about as big as a two-story house without a basement. Scattered around the room were small pools of water surrounded by small bushes. There were a couple small treasure chests and rupees scattered around also.  
  
"M'beh' Link wa'z'rite'." Nick said as he looked around the room wide eyed.  
  
"Dude! Look at all those rupees!" exclaimed Chiron, "Let's gather 'em up!"  
  
The group scattered around the room picking up rupees or gathering water for later on in the journey.  
  
Timbre stood under the hole, in a spotlight of sunlight, staring at his friends. How could they do this? He thought, Why didn't they listen to Kas?.Why didn't I listen to Kas??  
  
Outside, Kas stared at the hole in which his friends had gone. They hadn't listened to him.After all the times he'd helped them and gave them advice, they thought he was pulling the wool over their eyes.  
  
"Well, if they don't want to listen, then I don't want to help." he said to the emptiness around the fire.  
  
***  
  
Kotake and Koume screamed in a loud boisterous anger. As one's hair got redder the other got bluer. Onox backed away slightly with the shards dropping out of his metallic armor plated hand.  
  
"I.. I.. It.." He stammered as the witches moved slowly forward.  
  
Veran pulled on the edge of her hat and bit her lip. Of course, she thought to herself, I am evil. but I didn't mean for it to end up like this.  
  
Kotake flew ahead a bit faster than her sister and looked right into Onox's face. He stared at her icy cold eyes from behind his armor and wished he could just disappear. She glared at him for a moment watching her reflection stare back at her from his helmet.  
  
Veran took a step backward but that step backward was just a little too far "back." She had stepped on a nearby Gibdo's wrapping and sent it flying forward. As it fell, it hit a torch which fell to the floor and rolled into a statue down the hall a ways. As the torch hit the statue, it came to life in what sounded like a grunt and a snore put together. The rumbling made the ground shake all down the hall and into the room.  
  
The room where Onox was trembled and the witches looked over in anger. No one was at the door yet the ruckus became louder than before.  
  
The Gibdo started to scream as it tried to get it's wrappings back on itself and the rumblings of the Armos jumping had set a flock of bat like Keese flying down the hall. Veran moved quickly down the hall, pulling her hat down over her ears as to shield her face. There was no way she was going to get the blame for this one.  
  
Kotake flew out the door and looked around as the Keese flew at her head. She gave a screech and swatted at her head.  
  
Koume stared at her sister for a moment and then looked at Onox who was now trying to piece together the shards in his hand.  
  
"For all I know you ARE the one who did this," she said to him.  
  
He looked up and his armor started to clink. He found himself shaking. Though he was evil he was in no situation to get toasted or frozen by witches who were more powerful than himself or Veran.  
  
"But, I've changed my mood." she said looking back over to her sister who was now battling with icy Keese flying about her head, as they had just flown through her hair.  
  
"Therefore, I will let you off with a warning." Koume said as she shook her hand and another orb appeared, " if you mess up again you will pay the penalty." She slowly flew toward her sister laughing and Onox sat down sighing.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU BLASTED VERMIN!" yelled Kotake as she swatted at the bats again.  
  
"You have a bat stuck in your hair." Said Koume as she pulled a bat off the back of her sister's head.  
  
"You have quite a sick sense of humor. Did you punish the golden one?"  
  
"I dealt with him"  
  
"Good, now. do you know why this has erupted?" Kotake asked grumply.  
  
Looking around at the closest monster to her Koume saw the screaming Gibdo trying to re-wrap it's leg. "I suppose it's that one's fault." she said sighing.  
  
Both the witches looked at it in disgust and it was hit at the same time from either side with fire and ice magic. The Gibdo screamed in pain an fell to the floor in a smoldering heap.  
  
***  
  
Nayru woke up the next morning to be greeted with Cash's bright eyes in her face. She jumped back with a yelp and Cash moved backwards.  
  
"Cash thought you were dead, Cash thought." Cash said still staring at Nayru.  
  
Nayru then remembered that she was listening to Cash talk about his ore chunks. "Nayru so sorry Cash," she said hurriedly.  
  
Cash just stood there and then his eyes narrowed and curved. "It is alright Cash says to Cash. Nayru must be tired Cash says to Cash again."  
  
Nayru sighed and poked at the large chair she was sitting in once again. "So are we going to help find the other Oracle?" she said to herself thinking aloud.  
  
Cash looked at her for a second and thought hard trying to figure out her accent. "Cash says you want to find other Nayru? Cash says Cash can help."  
  
Nayru looked at him again and smiled. She knew that he was talking about trying to find Din, the Oracle of Seasons. "Nayru say that Cash and Nayru go to upper land and find other Nayru."  
  
"Cash think you mean up world. Cash say Nayru and Cash do that after eat!" He squinted his eyes up again as if he was smiling and walked away from the chair.  
  
Nayru followed him into a small room with an equally small table in it. On the table sat two little bowl with a steaming hot liquid in it. Cash sat down and picked up a spoon. Then he motioned to Nayru to do the same. Nayru took up the spoon next to her bowl and looked inside. The liquid was red and brown. The spoon turned red hot as she dipped it into the bowl. Wincing, she took a bite and her mouth felt like it had caught on fire.  
  
"Cash see you like Cash's favorite food! Cash call it Lava Soup!"  
  
Against her will she took a few more bites and then had to ask for water. Though it was scarce in Subrosia, Cash got some for her out of kindness.  
  
***  
  
Again sorry for a short chapter it's just that I had started this chapter somewhere along two months ago and then had a "mental" situation and couldn't think of anything to write. Therefore I started a couple more stories (some that ARE up) but other than that Kat's been helping me get a move on. Thanks Kat! Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. And I really hope you still read it. And I have a lot more ideas it's just that I don't remember what I wrote before. I think that's my problem. So umm.. Thanks and Happy Birthday to me! It was on the 24th of July!. Oh yeah. the Christmas story. I'll get to it. eventually. ^_^! 


	8. Chapter 7: Waterlogged and Insects

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Either the characters belong to Kat, Nintendo, or me. Um. yeah.  
  
***  
  
So, again with another chapter my friends. Hopefully I will finish this way sooner. With some more encouragement from Kat I realized that most of my story chapters are going to be about six pages because it's easier for me to do. Got senior piccies done today and looked at my old pictures from pre- school. Awww. I was so anti-social. Isn't that adorable? *cough* Well, on with the chapter!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: Waterlogged and Insects  
  
Jay sighed heavily as he continued walking. The air about him was turning cold and windy and rain was staring to come down in a heavy sprinkle. The cape he adorned was damp and drooping at his sides and his hair matted to his forehead.  
  
"This is the life of a traveler. isn't it?" he asked himself in the oncoming darkness of night.  
  
The wind seemed to answer him back. It seemed to be calling him toward the east where the waters met the land, where the mighty ocean dwelled.  
  
"Strange," he said looking around, "I would have sworn that someone was calling me."  
  
He turned east and looked before himself. He was in a vast forest already and wasn't all too far from where he resided. Supposing there was something important going on, Jay started his trek toward the east into the heart of Lynnia.  
  
***  
  
The wind was still blowing out on the ocean as Sond started to regain consciousness. She found herself tucked inside a warm, damp, and tight enclosure. Tight was right. She felt as though she was being squashed to a pulp by a two hundred pound weight. Well, she was half right.  
  
The kangaroo that had been on the raft had stuck Sond into his pouch after she had passed out. The storm had kept coming though and the raft started to show signs of wear and tear.  
  
The moist enclosure that Sond was in seemed safe for the time though thoughts of despair and danger ran through her head. She poked her head out the top of the sealed pouch to find the waves were huge and that the raft was being tossed about. A pair of eyes stared at her from an upside down face. The kangaroo had hid his head under his paws for shelter from the storm.  
  
"Tharnks." He said strangely.  
  
This was the first time Sond had gotten a good look at the creature though with the current predicament there wasn't much to look at other than a giant face, a pair of eyes, and a giant dark brown fur patch over the left eye.  
  
Sond was going to say something when a huge wave loomed over the small party's head. The wave crashed down upon the raft and icy water flooded over the two. The faerie that had been placed in the hair of his partner had fallen out into the pouch and was safely snuggled inside.  
  
Sond gagged as salt water filled her mouth and down into the pit of her stomach. The raft lurched again as another wave tried to take the raft the completely opposite direction of the others causing the raft to creak at the ropes.  
  
The weather seemed to be getting worse by the moment when the waves calmed down a bit. When the waves calmed the wind died out causing the rain to die out slowly and the waves to stop almost all the way.  
  
The waterlogged kangaroo placed his paws on the raft and stood up. He stretched out his long legs and pounded at his ears. Then looked to the sky and coked his head.  
  
Sond looked up as well and saw the clouds in the sky part as a silver lined creature glided by on golden wings. It looked down upon the pair and swooped to it's left and landed gently on the raft with out a sound. Its eyes were small slits and it had large antlers on the top of its head. Some would say that it looked like a mix of a cat and a deer with the front legs of a deer and the rear of a feline. There was the sacred mark of the Tri Force on its rear and strange black marking filled other parts of its body.  
  
It stared for a moment as Sond and the kangaroo stared at it in bewilderment.  
  
"I am the mighty Cear," It said as it lowered its golden wings, "I am sworn to protect the destiny of the lands."  
  
Sond stared blankly at it as the silver glow faded around the Cear.  
  
"Aren't y- you a myth?" she blurted out.  
  
The Cear looked at her and smiled a small toothy grin. "I am what you think though in life I exist. Most say I am though saving the destines I still do."  
  
The Cear spread it's wings and lifted off into the air. As it flew forward, the raft gently followed it until it hit the sandy shore. "Farwell destine. Until another time." And the mythical beast flew high into the sky and out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Kas sat at the fire looking extremely discontent. He was still thinking about what had happened earlier. Even Timbre had deserted him. They can be selfish brats at times I suppose he thought to himself. And even if they do act like they know everything, they still need to be helped in times of danger.  
  
As Kas thought he heard a loud bickering came from down the nearby path. Two young boys seemed to be arguing with each other about something. One had blue spiky hair that resembled sort of a hedgehog look and had dark black lines under his eyes in which the left was sported with a large scar. He wore white clothes a short blue cape and had a black glove on the right hand and a four fingered white glove on the left. The other, who was yelling quite loudly, had blonde hair and the same two dark lines under his eyes. He too had a scar but it was over the side of his nose and down the left of his cheek. He had a red feather over his ear, a green t-shirt, dark brown gloves, and blue jeans. A blue cat perched on his shoulders and a faerie bobbing at the side of his head.  
  
"Why'd you have to go and do THAT?" Yelled the blonde pointing at his rear end. Behind him were two large yellow wolf like tails.  
  
"They.. suit you well," said the blue haired one nodding, "I could have made you look like a cat."  
  
"Well, no respectable wolf has three tails and runs around like a Keaton!" yelled the first.  
  
The other smiled evily. "I didn't say you WERE respectable. I just went and poisoned your food anyway."  
  
The blonde sighed and looked at the ground in front of him. "I don't see why we're doing this in the first place Silf."  
  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing Archer." Silf took out a dagger from the side of his belt and balanced it tip first on his finger. "I could have just sliced your throat you know." He laughed as he threw the dagger into the air.  
  
Archer sighed. It had been too long of a journey with a suicidal homicide maniac at his side. As he looked up he saw a figure clad in gray with a cape up ahead.  
  
"Ohy!!" He cried to the figure.  
  
Kas looked behind him and waved once. Archer ran over, tails twitching behind him as Silf pulled up the rear and sheathed his dagger.  
  
"So." Kas said in a low tone, "what are you doing here."  
  
Archer looked at him and replied, "Well, we were looking for you and the gang. We had to tell you guys that some people in Clock Town said that the Great Faerie said that se heard from some light sage that there is something bad stirring out in Lynnia and beginning in Holodrum.  
  
Kas sighed and leaned back looking at the sky. "I knew something must have been up. I felt it when she left."  
  
"Who?" Archer asked as he scooted away from Silf who was tinkering around with something behind his back.  
  
"Sondilyn left towards Lynnia about three days ago."  
  
Archer's eyes widened a bit. "You mean you let her go? With out MY protection?"  
  
Silf coughed from behind Archer. "She's mine. even if I have to poison you again."  
  
Archer scowled, "You'd poison HER you freak."  
  
Silf grabbed his dagger once again, "So what if I do. she's mine anyways."  
  
Kas stood up and grabbed each by the back of the shirt as the both tried to lunge for one another. As much as he didn't want to get into the middle of a fight, he didn't want to be disturbed either.  
  
"If you don't mind," Kas said as he clunked both their heads together, "I am going to check up on the others. If you fight, I will have to severely punish you."  
  
Archer and Silf glared at each other dizzily.  
  
"Can you kill me?" Silf asked happily.  
  
"I will neuter you if you don't stop." Kas said firmly as his eyebrows slanted into an angry face.  
  
Silf yelped and hid behind a nearby rock as Archer sat down by the fire and stared at Kas. "I'll be fine. You go check on them." His tails wagged behind his like they had a mind of their own. "Stopit you two." He poked them and they twitched.  
  
Kas nodded and headed toward the large hole in the ground.  
  
***  
  
Inside the hole the group was still scavenging through the grass and the chests. Timbre still stood near the shining light portal thinking about Kas. He supposed that he kept thinking because Kas had never really been wrong when saying that something was dangerous.  
  
Katherine was content picking up rupees while Kafei thought it was amusing to touch heart shaped pendants and watch them disappear. Ty and Nick sat about throwing blades of grass at each other and Chiron poked at fish in a puddle.  
  
"So, wasn't it a good idea not to listen for a change?" asked Link as he opened a small clump a dirt with his sword tip.  
  
"Mus' sai'," Nick replied, "Migh' not've be'n to brigh' an' all, buh' we foun' all thi' nifty s'uff."  
  
Timbre sat down and stared at Link. Why did I even follow him in the first place? Timbre thought to himself. Was it the was Link said it. or was it because I don't have respect for Kas anymore.  
  
Just as Timbre thought of this there was a loud yell from the corner of the room and the sound of a sword.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Getting treasure monkey boy!"  
  
Ty and Link were at it again with their arguing. If they weren't fighting over something they were pre-occupied.  
  
"Why push me over? There's nothing under my bum for you." Ty yelled at Link.  
  
"You're sitting on a red rupee dumb butt." Link yelled back as he pointed his sword toward Ty's rear.  
  
"Hey no faerie why don't you just take it over there. then maybe your blondness won't rub off on me." Ty retaliated.  
  
Link grumbled a bit and then lunged at Ty. Ty grabbed out and wrapped his arm around Link's neck as Link grabbed Ty's shirt. They rolled around fighting in the hole, which got more violent each roll.  
  
The boys tussled until they hit a wall near Timbre. The wall shuddered and the room fell silent. Nick, Chiron, Kafei, and Kat looked at the two. They seemed frozen in place, Link with his hand around Ty's tail and foot in his gut and Ty with his fist a few inches from Link's face and his foot on Link's stomach.  
  
A soft buzzing from the same corner of the room broke the silence. A large brown circular looking object started to move violently and the buzzing got really loud. The children looked up and their mouths dropped in horror. Three large bees the size of a medium dog came out of the object and clacked their metal jaws. They spread their wings out and took flight. Unfortunately, it was towards the small group of children.  
  
***  
  
Well, there you have it. Another chapter! It's weird, the other chapter took so long and this one took an all nighter and a day. Wow. I surprised myself. Well, I hope you like the chapter and please at least review. Uh. thanks. I gotta go put this up now 'cause Kat insists! Yeah so thanks! 


	9. Chapter 8: Party in the Darkness

Disclaimer: Again, Zelda no belong to me. Most of the characters belong to either Katherine or me. The others belong to Nintendo.  
  
***  
  
So, it's another chapter. Kat's not here and I haven't been myself lately. But I'm going to write this thing tonight. no more putting it off. Humm. well I have to say that I really like the stories that Snowsilver does, aka the Destiny Stone and there's another story that is all right that I like to read and that's by Ryu-Kat. Alrighty, well I suppose on to the story. And I hope you like it.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 8: Party in the Darkness  
  
After a couple glasses of water and a large amount of sincere apologies, Nayru and Cash headed to the portal in which they came. Their plan? As Cash would have put it and rightly did, "First Cash and Nayru go up and then Nayru go to tower of bad. Then Cash help free other Nayru and bad go away."  
  
That was pretty much what they thought their plan would end up like. As they stepped into the portal a sensation came over Nayru that felt as though her stomach was being shot up into her chest. The world spun around her and darkness flowed over the two of them.  
  
The ground stopped spinning about two minutes after they got out of the portal. Nayru was a tad shaken up but that was because she wasn't a constant portal rider. Cash stepped forward a bit and pointed to a nearby trail that led into the deep woods.  
  
"Tower of bad is in dark trees. Cash scared of trees of dark but with Nayru Cash won't be scared much." Said Cash in a smaller voice than usual.  
  
Nayru smiled and started into the forest with Cash trailing not very far behind. As they got farther into the woods a feeling came over them that the air was getting thicker and that someone was in the thickness watching over them.  
  
A bush to the side of Cash rustled and moved to one on the opposite side of them. Cash yelped and jumped. Unfortunately, he landed a few feet away on his back end. As he went to get up he found he couldn't move his small hidden feet.  
  
"Cash stuck!" He exclaimed.  
  
Nayru walked towards him but stopped short. In front of her was a patch of quicksand that was hidden by vines and over-grown branches. She tried to reach out to him but he was too far in.  
  
"Nayru say don't struggle!" she told him as he thrashed to grab onto a branch over head.  
  
The bushes to the right of the quicksand rustled and Nayru jumped. This caused the solid ground that she was standing on to crumble and sink into the sand as well. She would have been able to reach the edge as she fell in, but the sand started to pull both of it's victims towards the center and into the nothingness underneath.  
  
Nayru felt as though this may be the last of both Cash and herself but thought again as the branch overhead that Cash was thrashing for bent down into their reach. On the branch itself was a blue colored wolf staring down at them.  
  
Both Cash and Nayru grabbed onto the branch and the wolf stepped off. As it stepped off, the branch pushed upwards with a great force and sent Cash into the air and Nayru into the leaves on the branch.  
  
The Oracle struggled through the leaves and dropped onto solid ground. Cash was a few feet away sprawled on top of the wolf that saved them. It looked at it's back and somewhat made a face that said that it wasn't too pleased to have quicksand all over it's back. Picking leaves and little twigs out of her hair, Nayru walked over and picked Cash off of the wolf.  
  
"Nayru thank you very much" she said to it, "you saved Cash and Nayru's lives. unfortunately, Nayru and Cash don't know what to do for you."  
  
The wolf looked at them and in front of their eyes turned into a young girl with the same color hair as the wolf.  
  
"I've had worse you know" the girl said as she tried to wipe off the muddy mess on her shirt. "And what's with the bad grammar?"  
  
Both travelers looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What??" she said irritably, "Why are yo- oh." she smiled. "I'm sorry about that but it was the only way to get you out of there."  
  
Nayru smiled and brushed herself and Cash off. After a few minutes they had introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Nayru and this is my friend Cash." Nayru wouldn't have just told anyone who she really was unless she had a feeling that they were someone trustworthy.  
  
The girl nodded and answered back, "My name's Tee."  
  
"Cash like meeting Tee. Tee good friend" Cash said happily.  
  
Tee smiled a bit and looked back at Nayru. "So what are you doing out in these woods?"  
  
"We're trying to rescue the Oracle of Seasons, Din. She's in the castle at the other end of these woods. But we are being chased by witches."  
  
Nodding, Tee told them that she was looking for a friend that she left back when she was last in Termina. "I've seen those witches." she said to quickly change the subject.  
  
"Are they around here?" came the answer from in front of her.  
  
"I saw them flying by pretty fast. I think they were racing or something. So they aren't paying much attention to anything right no-" a noise from the direction of the quicksand made Tee stop.  
  
There was some groaning of something. All three of them looked toward the direction and stayed completely quiet.  
  
"Arrrr..." Came the noise again.  
  
"Cash. scared." Cash said as he grabbed onto Nayru's arm.  
  
The groaning continued with some "Arrr's" and some "Ick's" but never moved from the spot they were hearing it from. Finally, Tee got up, changed into her wolf form, and went into the bushes in front of the quicksand. There was a yelp and then a rustling in the bushes again.  
  
Cash hugged Nayru's arm and Nayru sat stiff and straight. The bushes rustled until Tee came back through them with something attached to her head. It was a creamy white color with holes in it and a red piece of cloth tied around it.  
  
"Arrr.. Aye' got fur in me eyes!" the object exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shut up," Tee answered as she turned back. "I saved you from the quicksand and that's all you have to say?"  
  
The object that was on her head the skull of a skeleton. Tee picked it up off her head and held it in front of herself. "Aye'm sorry lass. but aye'm afraid that aye'm quite irritable with out me body."  
  
Tee sighed. "Would ye take me 'ead with yeh to find me another body. or at leas' keep an ol' 'ead company an' keep me with ye?" it said sadly.  
  
"Fine." Tee said as she sighed again. "But you have to deal with sitting on my head." She placed the skull back up on her head.  
  
After a few grumbles from the skull Tee sat back down across from Nayru. Cash had settled down and was playing with a stone on the ground. "Now what's the plan."  
  
***  
  
Veran was down a dark and dank hall that she had never been to before. There was a cool breeze coming through it but it smelled musty and old. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself in the darkness. There was a cold slime that covered her hand and she yanked her hand back. What was once just a dripping sound and light air movement came something else from below her. It was like a moaning but to a steady beat.  
  
She made her way through the hall that had started to dip in a downward fashion and then turned into a spiraling staircase that also led down. The farther down she went the louder the moaning became until she stepped into a room that was an eerie green in the light that it was shrouded in. A few monsters were scattered here and there in an oval as though they were seated to witness something.  
  
In the middle of this oval were a few lines of re-deads. They were groaning to a beat that was being beaten by a few mad scrubs tapping their feet on wet rock. As the tapping went on a Poe with a beard on the side of the room started to tap the glass on his lantern and a Gibdo started to whistle a wispy high tuned beat.  
  
The re-deads started swaying as though they were in the wind and a low pitched voice started to say something. "Back to back... Hahaha.. belly to belly.. Yes my friends.. Back to back.. Belly to belly. I say HUH!"  
  
Veran stared in amazement as a re-dead that was taller than the rest started to actually say something other than "Uhhhhhnnnnnn!" This was a never before seen trait in this type of monster. actually. in any monster in existence. But she kept watching as the "crowd" of monsters swayed back and forth and clapped whatever they could.  
  
The re-dead started singing by the time Veran stopped thinking. "It was a zombie jamboree.. Took place in the castle cemetery.. It was a zombie jamboree.. Took place in the castle cemetery.."  
  
Another re-dead came forward from the line and it too started to sing but in what sounded like harmony. "Zombies from all parts of the islands... some of them were dead.. And some embalmed.. When the season was just right.. They got together and now it's right.."  
  
By that time all of the re-deads were singing in a harmony that sent chills down Verans back. but also sounded vaguely calming. "And they were singing. Back to back. ooohh. Belly to belly. and we don't give a darned if we're stone dead already.. Back to back.. And . Belly to belly. it was a zombee jamboree."  
  
Veran stood in the archway at the end of the stairs watching them for about three more verses until she shifted her weight and slipped on some slime that had oozed off the back of a nearby octorock. The beat, singing, and overall "music" stopped dead when she fell into the room.  
  
All of the monsters stared at her and then formed a mob in front of her. She stood up and dusted herself off. It was then she looked forward and pulled the sides of her hat down over her ears. The mob was coming after her. She turned and ran up the stairs. She could hear all of the monsters following close behind her. The closest was a Moblin with a spear who was a few feet from impaling her in the back with its spear.  
  
Veran screamed and tried to run faster. She was out of breath when she reached the top of the incline on the hallway. The monsters had slowed down and looked a bit tired. Veran rounded the corner and she was back in the hall where the crystal ball room was. At one end of the hall was a large door where she had first came into this hall in the beginning, and on the other end of the hall was a large black smoldering mass that looked as though it were in a puddle of water.  
  
Veran wiped off her dark purple and black robes and headed toward the large door. She opened it a crack and slipped through making sure that she really closed the door on the way out.  
  
***  
  
Jay wiped his forehead as he wandered non-stop to get to the city in Lynnia. It was a pretty far journey but he figured that it was worth it if someone was in trouble or if something big was going to happen.  
  
About a half hour later he came to the edge of a large city with a problem. It was supposedly spring because of all the flowers but all the leaves on the trees were falling off. It was bright and sunny like summer but snow was falling all around.  
  
Little did Jay know the end was coming closer for the land of Lynnia and soon Holodrum because the Oracle of Seasons was still missing.  
  
"Man. someone has to really make up their mind about what they want." he said out loud as he walked by a small kid with a dog. The kid looked at Jay, then at his dog, and then back at Jay.  
  
"You look like. her." The kid said and looked back at his dog. "Common Tisore."  
  
Then the kid walked off with his dog trailing behind him.  
  
"Wait!!" yelled Jay as he ran after the kid, "Who do I look like. and who are you?"  
  
The kid looked up at him as he kept walking. "You look like. her."  
  
"Who's her?" Jay said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Her." The kid said again in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Okay. er. who are you then?" Jay sighed.  
  
"I'm Miksou and this is my doggie Tisore. We live here. but it's not nice no more. 'cause they took the Oracle."  
  
Jay just looked at Miksou.  
  
Miksou looked back at him and pointed. "Go to the beach. Maybe they took her there. I can't go 'cause I'm too little."  
  
Jay nodded. "Alright, I'll go to the beach." Jay thought this was silly but it was the way he was going anyway.  
  
So Jay headed East once again and now his destination was the beach. What, he wondered, is going to happen if I reach a dead end. He shouldered the pack on his shoulder and reached into his pocket to make sure the rupees he had been given were still there. They jingled and he headed off out of the east side of town with Miksou staring at his back the entire way out.  
  
***  
  
Well, there we go. I waited for so long to do this (three weeks) and I can do it in one night. *sigh* Well, at least it's done. I have gotten new ideas and all and that's going to go well. Umm. just for all purposes the song in here is actually real but I changed the lyrics a tad to fit the situation. So it's NOT mine. Just don't yell. I really wanted to put that in there and Kat thought it was funny when I told her. So I did. ^_^. So now I have to do the next chapter and get on with the bees. I keep this little piece of paper to tell me what I've done so far and I'm getting pretty far. So a thanks for reading and creative criticism is appreciated. -Sond 


End file.
